Pokemon The Lost Experiments: Double Identity
by Taisa Azudragon
Summary: INFORMATION CONCERNING THE FANFIC UNDER CH.21Chapter 19 is UP!As Kari and Aven's adventures continues, they have made new friends on their journey and enemies. What will they find on the islands and beyond?
1. Prologue

****

Hi Everyone! It's been a while since I've written something decent, I can never seem to be able to finish any of my fics, ahem. A little introduction, I'm Yami Veedragon, Vee, SF, Terry, and this is probably…the 15th fic I've tried to do. I'm very sorry for those who've been wanting to know how the Digimon/YGO story ended. It sort of lost my interest. But don't worry, this fic is definitely going to make it through to the end (At least season one I hope).

So anyway about the fic. Before you turn away because you think Pokemon's for kids **LISTEN UP!** This fic has been perked up a bit more then what you expect from any ol' Pokemon show. I'm hoping this will be viewed as a wonderful original fic and not a "It's another gay Pokemon story" . Since I really like Pokemon, I wanted to make a fic for an older crowd and something that has more sense then what the show has been doing (Which I would like to add, it's been maturing a lot ) and something that would interest someone like me who's 16. So do please read my fic. (Or else writing 32 chapters has been a waste;-;) Thankies and Enjoy!.. All disclaimers are placed at the end of the chapter, so I don't spoil anything in the chapter.

****

Pokémon: The Lost Experiments-Double Identity

Prologue

Somewhere out in the Hoenn region, top secret experiments were being done at an uninhabited island in the south. There, a laboratory was built on this island and within its walls three specimens were being created.

" Brain waves are becoming very active in Arlura, but Arlin is still unactive."

" And the Pokémon, what is it's current status?"

" Same as Arlin- wait, it's brainwaves are going off the charts! It's mind is racing!"

" Increase pressure in the tank! We don't want it to wake up, not just yet."

A pokemon shakes in it's slumbering tank, but falls motionless again.

"Whew, another close call. Why don't we all call it a night?" Suddenly, there was an explosion right outside the chamber. "What was that?"

" Intruders! Save the specimens! We can't lose them!" At that moment, members of the Team Magma organization came inside the room and started sabotaging it

Outside the building a Lieutenant Magma member was radio in instructions. You could tell that he was a Lieutenant by his uniform. Two black strips on his red pants and a red cape were signs that this was a top-rank member. "Destroy everything inside the lab, but collect whatever they were creating." He had a stern look on his face with cold pale light-blue eyes, and his golden bangs blowing in his face.

He was probably in his older teen, right around 17 or 18.

" Lt. Wheeler! Something's happening with one of the specimens, I think it's-" The radio was cut off.

" Ken? Ken are you there? Answer me, what's going on in there?" Wheeler yelled. Then a bright light came out from the building blinding everything nearby. Pokémon from neighboring islands watched in amazement as the huge light went their way. A few moments later, the light dims as helicopters came flying in from the north. One-by-one, to Lt. Wheeler's horror, the experiments were being carried up into the copter. One of the experiments was a Pokémon, an Absol, the other were two young females with wing-like hairs on their heads. All seem to be sleeping. " Men, I need reinforcements! They're getting away!" Wheeler yelled into his radio. But no answer came. " Damn it! Looks like I'm the only left, go Alakazam!" Wheeler threw a Pokéball and out came the psychic Pokémon, Alakazam. "Alakazam! Use your Psychic abilities and bring those three experiments down!" Wheeler ordered.

"Alakazam!" replied Alakazam and started to glow eerily. The floating projects stopped and were slowly being pulled back down by an invisible force.

"That's it Alakazam keep it up…" At that moment, one of the wing-hair female open her eyes. Her golden yellow eyes were souless, like an endless hallway full of darkness. She was glaring down at the two.

"&A&I" she spoked in a strange language.

" What's it doing?" Wheeler looks to Alakazam, who seem to have stopped it's attack, and was frozen stiff in it's place. " Alakazam what's wrong?" Wheeler yelled. Alakazam didn't reply, but turned to Wheeler and attack with a psychic wave at him. "What the-" Wheeler stood his ground putting his arms up to guard himself from the wave. He slid back, almost falling off the cliff. Such power, Wheeler thought. He didn't remember Alakazam having that much power before. Alakazam prepares for another attack as the girl kept looking down at Alakazam still speaking in a strange language. "That girl is controlling Alakazam? Alakazam, snap out of it and stop!" He yelled to his Pokémon in vain and to his amazement, Alakazam did stop, and was blinking and looking very confused. Lt. Wheeler looks up to the girl. She has stop speaking and was smiling down at the two. Wheeler calls back his Alakazam. The Pokémon, Absol was already taken up into the copter already, and was still unconscious. The awaken girl was getting closer, and the sleeping one was right underneath. She too, slowly began to open her eyes looking down. The girl who was fully awake laughed.

If anyone was asleep right now, in Dewford Town or in Slateport City, they would certainly be waking up from the huge atomic-like explosion that happened on the island. It's aftershock shook both towns.

"What was that?"

" Earthquake!"

Those who were now wide awake, came out to see somewhere in the south a huge ball of fire. "An explosion?" said a spectator.

Lt. Wheeler was watching the explosion on top of a house in Dewford. By using Kirlia's teleport ability he had narrowly escaped the explosion. He stood there in silence spotting a tiny moving black dot flying to the north. He remembers seeing the dark look on the laughing girl's face. "What has been born into this world?" His radio starts picking up a signal.

"Wheeler? Are you still there?"

"This is Wheeler, over."

"Is there anyone else there, in your squad?"

"No, they didn't survive the mission."

"…very well, come back to base so we can come up with another plan."

"Will do, sir."

The ball of fire diminishes, and the skys return to a beautiful dawn. With one last look to the seas, Wheeler teleports off Dewford.

Our story begins two and a half years later in the Johto Region as we a follow a girl's adventure to becoming a Pokémon Master.

****

Preview: "The Lonely Absol"

It's another splendid victory for Kari and Espeon, and how do they celebrate after winning a badge? Why by listening in to a phone conversation and finding a strange pokemon in the forest? It's all up next in the first chapter of Pokemon: The Lost Experiment-Double Identity

****

Featured/Debuting Pokémon: Alakazam, Kirlia

Disclaimer: I don't own, Pokemon, the Pokemon themselves, Team Magma organization, Towns/Cities, Important Landscapes, Kanto or Hoenn. But I do own everything else in the prologue, including the members in Team Magma and the people and of course the Lost Experiments, all my ideas. Want to use them in your fic? Send an email to me.

A say from the writer: So how was the prologue, and do you all like the added stuff after the prologue? Please do send reviews soon so if I did a few mistakes, I won't do them again in the next incoming chapters. Or just comment about the fic itself. . Oh and uh this is not a "Mewtwo-like" story. Cheers! Yami Veedragon


	2. The Lonely Absol

Well here's Ch. 1 at last. I had to do some last-minute finishing touches on it before it could be posted. So this is where the story official begins! And I actually found the Pokemon section. I had it in the misc, section for a time lol. The disclaimer is placed at the end of the chapter as always so I won't spoil the chapter. Enjoy!

****

UPDATE: I've made one small mistake in the fic. Brendon's name is actually Davis. I just notice it when I was reading the fic again. Sorry for inconvenience.

****

Pokémon: The Lost Experiments

Double Identity

__

" Looks can be deceiving."

****

Chapter 1: The Lonely Absol

In Ecruteak City, a gym battle was taking place between Morty, the Gym Leader and Kari Larken, from Viridian City.

" Now Espeon, attack Gengar with a final Psychic attack!" Kari ordered.

" Espeon!" Espeon runs straight towards a Gengar and begins to glow, so did Gengar. It was pulled upwards and slammed into a wall. Gengar falls to the ground trying to get back up, but faints. Gengar was knockout.

" Gengar is unable to battle, the challenger Kari Larken from Viridian City has won the match," said the referee.

" Way to go Espeon!" Kari runs out to the battle arena to hug her sweet Espeon. " Great battling Espeon, that's one more badge for us!"

"Espeon," Espeon looks up cheerfully at Kari.

"Congratulations on winning the match, here is your badge." Morty, a tall young man with blond hair and a blue headband in his hair came to Kari and gave her the Fog Badge. "I must admit I've hadn't had such an exciting battle for a while. You'll do well at the Johto league."

" Thanks for the compliment," Kari smiles. Kari was a 17 year old girl with short brown hair, that had two hair spots that stick out downwards, sweet black-brown eyes, and always seemed to have a happy look on her face. Even though she was 17, she was look awfully young (like around 14-15 years old) for someone at 17.

At the Pokémon center, Kari waited for her pokémon to recover. Morty decided to come along as he needed to check on one of his pokémon. "Your Pokémon have fully recovered, Kari," said Nurse Joy. For some reason all the nurses in every Pokémon center were Nurse Joys.

"Thanks," Kari collects her Pokémon and was about to leave the center when she overhears someone speaking on the video phones.

" six badges! That's not too shabby, Davis. You'll be coming back through Ecruteak soon right?" Morty was talking to another guy on the phone. "Alright little brother,. I'll see you soon then. Oops, forgot that I wasen't suppose to call you that." Morty hangs up and notices that Kari was eavesdropping. She spots Morty looking at her and she turns quickly away looking outside. Morty saw right through her though. "Now Kari, it isn't really nice to listen to other people's convesation." Kari turns to look at Morty with a guilty look on her face.

"Uh…yea sorry couldn't help it, sorry again" Kari bowed apologizing about a million times.

" It's ok," Morty waves a hand at her to stop. " It wasn't anything top secret and all. I was only talking to my little brother Davis. Oops there I go again." Morty laughs. "I sort of promise Davis I wouldn't call him his little brother anymore."

"You had a younger brother? I didn't know."

"Yea, he too went off on a Pokémon journey. He's going be staying in Ecruteak for some time. It's been 2 years since I last saw him. The last that I heard from him was when he was doing something in the Hoenn region, probably training for the Hoenn League. When I found out he was back in Johto a few months ago I was excited. He said he decided to stay closer to home and started working hard for the Johto league and he seems to be doing well, six badges already."

"The Hoenn region?" Something seem to have tick in Kari's mind. "Oh I've been there! It was a school field trip when I went there. I even got the chance to get a Pokémon that was only found in that region. Want to see?" She takes out a Pokéball.

"Sorry, not today I have to get home and prepare for my brother's arrival. He's going to be back soon. Probably by tonight, maybe when you come through Ecruteak next time I'll have a look." Morty walks to the exit. "Till we meet again." And with a wave, he left.

It was about mid-afternoon when Kari left Ecruteak. After supplying up for the trip, she and Espeon were now walking through the forest, heading for Olivine City. "Once we get past this forest, we'll be in Olivine City , where our next badge awaits!"

"Espeon," Espeon begins to jump around Kari and walks ahead of her. Kari laughs, but Espeon started running further away from her .

"Espeon, don't leave me behind! Hey where are you?" Kari starts calling for Espeon. She gets a reply from her right and starts walking towards the sound. It sounded like Espeon had discovered something, thought Kari.

Kari came to a clearing and saw what Espeon had found. Espeon had found a Pokémon lying on the ground. Kari walked a little closer to the Pokémon, it look terrible. There were bruises all over the pokémon, like it had been in a huge battle. " Oh wow, what's an injure Pokémon doing out here in the woods? And all along? Wonder if it has a trainer…" Kari walks even closer to the injured Pokémon and was standing right in front of it now. Espeon was sniffing the unknown pokemon. It was a four-legged pokémon, with a silver-white fur coat, black claws, and it's face was black, with a razor sticking out of it's head on it's right. Kari begins to wonder even more. This was definitely not a pokemon found in Johto." I don't think there are any of this type of Pokémon in Johto. I think I've heard of this one. It's only found in the Hoenn Region, an Absol….but," Espeon looks at the Absol as Kari goes to pat the Absol. Suddenly it opens it's eyes and a huge invisible wave was emitted from from it. Kari flew back a few feet away from it. Espeon was blown off her feet from the wave too. The Absol growled. It's glaring light pale blue eyes were looking at them.

"Wow, that's one tough pokemon. It's a survivor," Kari slowly got to her feet. Espeon ran to her side. "It's ok, Mr. Absol, or Ms. Absol. We're not here to hurt you, we just want to help you."

"Espeon," Espeon tries to reassure the Absol too. The Absol still growled, a red auror surrounded the Pokémon.

"Please Absol! You're injured, at least let us tend your wounds!"

_"GO AWAY!"_

"What?" Kari gasped. Did that Absol just spoke to me? But Pokémon can't speak human speech, let alone telepathically…can they? Kari thought. The Absol struggled to get back on it's feet. "Absol don't move! We wanna help you, please!" Another psychic wave was blown at Kari, but Espeon was ready this time and puts up a Light Screen, which cuts Absol's attack.

"_GO AWAY!"_

" No, I want to help you!" The Absol paused and then collapsed, completely exhausted. "Absol!" Kari ran over to the Absol. Espeon was weakened after the last attack and fainted. "Espeon!" What power, that Absol took down my Espeon in just two hits, even with the Light Screen on, thought Kari. She takes out a Potion or two, "This'll help," She also took out Pokéball and out came a Blissey.

"Blissey" It said cheerfully.

"Blissey, can you administer this Potion to Espeon?" asked Kari.

"Blissey!" Blissey nods and takes a potion to use on Espeon. Kari kneels next to the Absol and sprays the potion over Absol's body. It's eyes, were looking wearily at what Kari was doing.

"It's a potion, Absol, it'll help you heal. Just uh, don't try moving too much," Kari smiles. The lonely Absol was too tired to resist and just fell asleep, feeling relieved as Kari was spraying the potion over it. "That's it, you'll be better in no time, you just rest now."

While Kari watched over Absol, Blissey tended Espeon at least trying to (it kept spraying the potion everywhere but Espeon), but it would seem that the Absol wasn't no longer alone anymore…

****

Featured/Debuting Pokémon: Espeon, Gengar, Absol, Blissey

****

Preview: Ambush

So this Absol can speak! And it's name is what? It would seem that the Absol was starting to warm-up to Kari and her pokemon who were sitting around the camp fire when someone attacks the camp and tries to capture the Absol…someone in red. Stay tune and find out who!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, the pokémon themselves except for the Absol and the main character's pokemon personalities, pokemon abilities, the gym leaders. Basically anything or anyone that you never heard of from the show or game, are all my own characters.

****

A say from the writer: So how is the first chapter? Do send reviews. I'll try to post up one chapter every week. And as for where I am right now? There's currently 34 chapters and counting, including one Pokemon Special. I told myself that I won't post any more fics that I won't finish. Anyway Please do send reviews!


	3. Ambush!

Does everyone hate Absols or something? They're awesome and it was either an Absol or a Quilava. Absol was more of a perfect fit for this type of story, so if you don't like an Absol better reconsider. Or do you prefer a Quilava? Lol Enjoy!

****

Chapter 2: Ambush

An hour passes as the Absol was slowly waking up. It was already dark when it finally gain conscious. It looked around to see where it was. The first thing it saw was a Zubat flying right at it. Absol jumped, startled at the incoming Zubat. The Absol backs away, and bumps into the belly of a Charizard who seem to have been sleeping. The Charizard woke with a start and growled. It didn't like anyone bothering it's naptime. Absol growls back at Charizard steadying itself from an attack. It never came, instead the Charizard look pass Absol and at the campfire started in the center of the clearing. Absol turn around and looked at the campfire too. There was Kari and her Espeon lying next to her. Kari was cooking something over the fire, some sort of stew.

" So, I see you're finally awake, " she said not looking up. " Dinner's going to be ready soon," and she tasted the stew. Espeon stood up and walks over to the Absol. Espeon was looking curiously at the strange pokémon. "It was a good thing me and Espeon had found you here. I don't know if you had lasted any longer with those injuries you had. Can't believe you still had some fight in you though, Absol…if that's what you are…" The Absol looked at Kari and then, it spoke.

"_ I am an Absol and I have a name, it's Aven." _Kari looked up at Aven. She didn't say anything at first, and then,

" So….you can speak? In telepathy?"

" _I guess you can say that, human."_

"Hey, I have a name too you know, and it's Kari." Kari stood up to give Aven a pat. "It's very nice to meet you Aven-"

"_Just because you saved me, doesn't mean I'm on friendly terms with you _Kari." Aven backs away from Kari, "_I never trusted humans…_"

"Ah a rebel." Kari said jokingly. " Well then you don't have to Aven. But you should agree and atleast have something to eat. You look dead on your feet." She walks back to the bubbling stew. After taking another taste she yelled into the forest, "Supper's ready everyone!"

At that moment, Charizard, Espeon and Zubat, ran or flew over to Kari along with a Noctowl, a Blissey, and a Chikorita. They all look hungrily at the stew. "Ok, ok everyone, one at a time!" Kari laughs as she gave each of them a bowl full of a delicious stew. "You all must be really hungry." When everyone had gotten their bowls, she notice Aven still hadn't come for his. "You must have some, Aven. You must be hungry too." She pours a bowl for Aven and walks over to him. He didn't move nor wanted to accept the stew, at first anyway.

" _Thank you…but_" Aven gave a suspicious look at the soup.

" Oh come on, I didn't poison it. If it was I'd be killing my own pokémon." Kari looks to the others who were eating. Charizard had finish his and was looking at Chikorita's half-full bowl.

"_ Oh…so those are your pokémon?_" Aven stomach growled and, unable to resist the delicious scent coming from the stew, finally started eating. Kari just laughs and continues.

"I have more Pokémon back in Pallet Town with Prof. Oak."

" _Prof. Oak? _"

" Yea, he's a famous Pokémon researcher. He invented the Pokedex too," Kari shows Aven a pocket-size red machine, that looked like a palm pilot. " When I meet up with a new Pokémon, I can always use this to get information about them. Here, watch," she points the Pokedex at Aven, who seem to think it was some sort of weapon, cause he stopped eating and growled.

"_What are you doing? Is that some sort of weapon?"_

"What? No, it's not a weapon!" Kari said quickly. "I just have to point this at the pokémon I want to look up…" Kari indicated a little camera in front of the Pokedex. The Pokedex made a beeping sound. Then it spoke.

"**Absol, the Disaster Pokemon, no further information at this time**."

"Well, it looks like there's not that much information about Absols yet." Kari looked at her Pokedex, scratching her head. Aven relaxed a little, seeing that the Pokedex hadn't done any harm. Kari puts it away. The Disaster Pokemon….thought Kari. Suddenly a net flew out from somewhere in the forest and captures Aven.

"Aven!" Both she and Aven were caught by surprise. Then little black spheres were thrown into the clearing. Everyone looked up, to see what was going on. The little spheres let out a cloud of smoke, it was making everyone drowsy. Kari's pokémon were starting to fall asleep. Charizard flaps it's large wings and blew the smoke away from the clearing, but the damage was done. Charizard didn't get too much of the smoke, but he was already getting droopy. Nearly all of Kari's pokémon had fallen asleep, including Espeon. Kari was getting tired too, but Aven seem wide awake and trying to get out of the net.

"Aven…" Kari said weakly. Then the sound of footsteps were heard, coming closer. Someone walked into the clearing.

"I would stay away from that Absol, if I were you," said the person. It was a man. He wore a red jacket, and he hood up. A black letter "M" was showing at the center of his jacket, and he had long brown shorts, with red bands and black shoes. It was hard to tell what his face look like in the dark, but he look like he was wearing a pair of shades. Kari couldn't really tell, her eyesight was getting worse and worse from the smoke that was making her drowsy.

He stood over Aven. "This Pokémon is now the property of Team Magma," he said. He went to grab the net when Charizard whacked the man away with it's scaly tail. It went in front of Kari protecting her and Aven from the man.

"You're…not taking…Aven," Kari was standing up using her Charizard for balance . I have to get him away before I fall asleep, she thought. The man was shaken by Charizard's sudden attack, but he just laughed at it.

"Your Charizard doesn't scare me. Blaziken, show that Charizard real power." The man threw a poke ball, and out came a fire-type Pokémon, that look like a fighting, flaming bird, Blaziken. Aven was struggling to get out of the net. 

"Blaziken!"

"Roaaaarrr!"

Charizard and Blaziken charged and were about to exchange blows when Aven howled, his eyes were glowing an angry red. A bright light surrounded the clearing. The man shielded his eyes and so did Kari and Charizard.

"Argh! Blaziken return," The man calls back his Pokémon and fled.

When Kari opened her eyes she saw that they were still at the campsite, yet the man was gone and she was on the ground. Her Charizard had fallen asleep.

"What happened?"

__

"An Illusion Barrier"

"What?" Kari looked at Aven, who had somehow manage to get out of the net.

__

"I created an illusion barrier surrounding the clearing. Anyone outside the barrier will not see us."

"Oh wow…" Kari started feeling tired, her eyelids were getting heavy.

__

" You should rest, I'll stay up and keep watch for a while."

"Aven…" and without another word, Kari fell into a deep sleep.

Aven look outside the barrier to see the man again looking right at them, but due to the barrier he couldn't see them. All he saw now was an empty clearing.

"They're gone…" He looked furious. Did they teleport? He wondered. He turned and without a back glance, the man disappears into the night.

Featured Pokémon: Absol, Espeon, Blissey

Debuting Pokémon: Zubat, Charizard, Noctowl, Chikorita, Blaziken

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, the Pokémon themselves except for Aven and the main character's pokemon personalities. I also don't own Team Magma, their leader except for the members in Team Magma. And I also don't own the Johto region. If you wish to use my characters please email me. 

Preview: "A Brotherly Reunion"

Well after a rather interesting night, Kari can't wait to get out of the forest and onwards to Olivine City. Instead she makes a detour and joins up with Morty's brother for a brotherly reunion back in Ecruteak. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? Stay tune.

A Say from the writer: Reviews, reviews, reviews! Please? Heh I'm going to need more then just two. It doesn't exactly help if I don't know if my fic is doing good or bad.

****


	4. A Brotherly Reunion

Yay! Chapter 3 at last. And some more good news. I've just completed Season 1 and working on season 2. Though I'm still only putting up one chapter a week, because there has to be a gap between the first and second. Gives me time to think and go back to make sure season 2 will turn out just as good as the first.

****

Chapter 3: A Brotherly Reunion

Morning came and Kari was busy packing up her things and returning her Pokémon back inside their pokeballs. "Chikorita, you're hanging out with me today."

"Chika!" said Chikorita cheerfully.

"It's always a good idea to give your Pokémon some fresh air," thought Kari. Kari walks over to Aven who was still fast asleep. Aven stayed awake for almost the whole night when he had finally fallen asleep near the morning hours. Kari decided to stay and wait until he woke up. She sat underneath a tree nearby Aven looking up at the clear sky. Meanwhile Chikorita was basking in the sunlight. Kari looked to Aven and started to think about the other night. "Who was that man?" she wondered. Seeing the man calling out a Blaziken she assumed that the man came from the Hoenn region. "He could be a poacher…or a hunter…" thought Kari, "Well, whoever he was, I'm sure he was going to use and abuse Aven ." Kari remembers seeing Aven the first time, with all those injuries on him. She wondered what had happened to Aven. While she was thinking about how Aven got into that condition, someone came walking into the clearing. Chikorita didn't seem to notice someone standing near the edge of the clearing. It was a boy just around Kari's age or possibly older. He had blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt underneath his light blue jacket, along with brown jeans. He also wore a blue headband around his head and a black glove over his right hand. He had spotted the Chikorita and the Absol sleeping in the sunlight from a distance and decided to investigate. Chikorita opened one lazy eye to see who was making some crunching noise. Chikorita sees the boy coming closer to it and holding a pokéball.

"Chika," It gave a warning yell. Kari snapped out of her thoughts to look and see what Chikorita was yelling for.

"All right, here's my chance to catch a Chikorita," said the boy.

"Chikorita? Hey wait!" Kari yells and runs in front of her Chikorita before the boy could catch it. Aven wakes up from the commotion.

"This Chikorita's my Pokémon, I just let it out to get some fresh air."

"huh?" The boy looks to Kari. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought this was a wild Chikorita." The boy puts away his pokéball.

""It's ok." said Kari still a little shocked. She picks up Chikorita to clam her down. "So who are you?"

"My name's Davis Shaffer. I'm was on my way to Ecruteak when I spotted the Chikorita. I thought it was a little odd to see a Chikorita out in the open. And you are…" Davis extended his right hand.

"I'm Kari Larken." Kari returned the hand and they shook. Davis smiles, a very familiar smile. "Say are you by any chance, Morty's brother?"

"Uh yes, you know him?"

" Know him?" Kari looked at Davis with an expression that it was a very obvious answer. "Of course I do! Everyone knows Morty, he's a gym leader and I won a badge at his gym!"

"All right, all right you know him and congratulations on winning the badge." said Davis, "I've gone against him a while ago. And now that I got my other two badges I'm heading back to visit him. It's along the way to the next town. Besides, it's been a while since I've visited him." he continued, "Like a few weeks to be exact," he laughs.

"Yea, it's always nice to visit your relatives once in a while." said Kari. She looked curiously at the black glove on his right hand. He didn't where one on his left. "Um, did something happen to your right hand? Or is it just a style thing?" she asked him. Davis looked to see what she was talking about.

"Oh this?" Davis points to the glove. "No, it's just my lucky glove. And probably for style. Did you think I mutilated my hand or something?" Davis laughs. Kari smiles weakly. She felt a pat on her left leg. She looks down to see Aven looking back up at her. "Aven! Good to see you awake."

"Absol…" he said. Kari wonder why he didn't mind speak to her.

_" If I use my mind talk, people will get suspicious. You always have this glaze look on your face when you're talking with me." _Glaze look? Thought Kari a little irritated.

__

"Wow! Is that an Absol? They aren't seen anywhere in the Johto region!" Davis became over excited seeing Aven. Aven was startled by the way Davis was acting and so was Kari.

"Uh, yea it's an Absol." she said unsurely.

"Ab…sol…" Aven just stared at Davis getting a starry look in his eyes. Davis seem to have spotted he was acting immaturely and straightens himself.

" Sorry about all the excitement. I just can't help it when I see a rare Pokémon! I've always dreamed of having all the rarest and hard to catch Pokémon in the world. They're all just amazing and so powerful!" Davis bent down to have a better look at Aven. "Seeing an Absol in the Hoenn region isn't a common sight either, and seeing them in Johto, that's a complete zero percent." He pats Aven.

"Hey there, Aven right? I'm Davis." he smiles. Aven wasn't exactly sure what to do. He backed a away bit.

"Aven's a litle shy around strangers," said Kari, "but Chikorita doesn't mind meeting new people, right Chikorita?" Chikorita gave a cheerful reply, jumps out of Kari's arms and walks over to Davis.

"Hey little fella. Sorry if I scared you earlier." He patted Chikorita on the head. " That scent coming from Chikorita, smells really good. Hey, I know," said Davis suddenly, "why don't you come back with me and stay in Ecruteak for a little while longer? I'm sure Morty won't mind. That way we can have a look at our Pokémon."

"Really? But I got to-"

"Don't worry about it! You got lots of time to get your next badge."

"But uh," Kari wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to go back to Ecruteak knowing she has to walk through the forest again.

"Morty's making a feast for my return and we might not finish all the delicious food…" persuaded Davis. Kari thought about it for a moment and looked to Aven. Was it still tired from yesterday?

"Ok, we'll stay in Ecruteak for today, and today only."

And so Davis, Kari, Aven and Chikorita made their way back to Ecruteak city where they got a warm welcome from Morty.

"Kari! I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. Already got your next two badges?" he asked.

"Oh no, your brother invited me to stay for the day." She points to Davis.

"Davis, it's good to see you again," Morty and Brenden gave each other a hug. "How has your Pokémon journey been?"

"It's been great, I've got lots to tell you." And a lot he did have. He talked about, seeing Raikou, but he couldn't catch it since it used roar and scared his pokémon. He had caught many other Pokémon and one really rare Pokémon along the way, which he would show later. He also spoke about his gym battles and after the long chat and lunch, Morty, after hearing Kari would stay for a day went to make some extra beds for Kari. Chikorita was chasing Gengar, and Aven was sleeping near the entrance of the gym. Davis was sweeping the floor when he sees Aven. He looked at him and Aven who wasn't exactly asleep looked back.

"Sorry if I disturbed you," he said and continue sweeping the floor. Aven seem to be sniffing the air, but ends up sneezing.

A little later in the afternoon Chikorita ran to Kari, and was pushing her to the entrance of the gym. It was as if Chikorita wanted to go outside and explore.

"Ok Chikorita, maybe we can check out Tin Tower," said Kari.

"How about I come with you? I'll give you guys the grand tour," said Davis. Aven walks over to Kari. "Looks like your Absol wants to, too"

"Well I'm certainly not leaving it here alone with Morty." said Kari, "he'll get bored."

"Is this a Pokémon from the Hoenn region?" Morty had join them down the steps of the gym and was looking curiously at Aven. Kari nodded and Morty continued, "we don't get many pokémon from the Hoenn region. Is this the Pokémon you were talking about earlier?" Morty asked.

"Absol…" Aven looks suspiciously at Kari.

"Actually Aven's not really the Pokémon I was talking about. The one I'm talking about is with Prof. Oak. This is an Absol, and I found it in the woods. It was all beaten up and bruised when I found it." said Kari.

"Really? Maybe it's last trainer didn't treat it so well and abandon it." said Morty. "I hate seeing Pokémon being treated so badly like that. They're living beings too, just like us and they have feelings and emotions too."

Everyone went outside and walked to the entrance of Tin Tower.

"Well, here we are. I'm going to head back to the gym and start making dinner. If you plan to go around Ecruteak after seeing Tin Tower, be back before dark, I'm going to make something special for tonight!" said Morty as he waved to them goodbye and heads back to the gym.

"Chikorita!" Chikorita ran ahead of Kari, Aven and Davis.

"Wonder what my brother is going to cook up for us?" said Davis. "He's not exactly a great cook."

"Well, I'm not much of a good cook either but just knowing Morty did his best is enough for me. Hey Chikorita, wait!" Kari runs to catch up with Chikorita, along with Aven and Davis running closely behind her as they enter Tin Tower.

****

Featured Pokémon: Chikorita, Absol, Gengar

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon, or Johto Locations. Things that are my property is Kari, Davis their Pokémon (sort of) and Aven.

Preview: "Legends and Team Rocket?"

What sort of secrets lie within Tin Tower and why's Team Rocket suddenly interested in old history? Or are they there for another reason…stay tune!

****

Say from the writer: R&R please! Come on now I need more then just two here! Only having two to work with.. It's hard to know how the fic's doing. If it's criticism or flames go ahead and send. It's the only way to know if I need improvements. Though it's a little too late to change the first season. It's not too late to fix up the second season. Yami Veedragon


	5. Legends and Team Rocket?

Hello, sorry it took a while to put this up. But I'm moving back to my old computer soon. So I trying to figure out if I should put this up then go and work the rest of the fic on the my other computer. Also I've been playing the new Tales of Symphonia game. That game is so awesome. But I really hope I don't forget to work on this fic or I'm going to have even more angry readers -.-. Well enjoy!

****

Chapter 4: Legends and Team Rocket?

"This Tin Tower was actually built to replace the original Tin Tower on the west side of Ecruteak. In the past, thieves had burned down the tower while they were trying to capture Ho-Oh. Since then, Ho-oh has never returned to make it's new home in the new Tin tower."

" Wow so this is where Ho-oh may stay someday." Kari looks around the first floor of the tower. Many other people, mostly tourist were in the tower too. They were looking at the pictures around the walls mostly pictures of the old Tin Tower. Davis, Kari, Chikorita and Aven, all went upstairs. On the second floor there were more images hanging on the wall, this time showing three pokemon.

"Another legend says that after Ho-oh left, three pokémon were reborn from the ashes. Raikou, of Thunder, Entei, of the Volcano, and Suicune, of the North Wind." He pointed at the pictures as he named each pokémon. "They say that these three Pokémon, travel the world to observe humans and pokémon. When people and Pokémon finally unite and work in harmony, Ho-oh would return."

" Wow…I'd love to see these legendary Pokémon someday."

"Me too, I happen to have seen a Raikou when I was heading back from Olivine. It's a shame that there's still corruption in the world. There's one specific organization I know of that is causing the most damage in the world."

"And that would be…"

"Team Rocket"

"Absol?"

"Chika?"

They walked up to the third floor. The third floor was a plain room, of mostly pictures of Ho-oh. They bypass the third floor and went up to the fourth floor.

"Team Rocket? I've heard of them. They're very abusive to Pokemon." said Kari.

"Yes, and they treat Pokémon with force and carelessly experiment on them, without even consulting on how they feel. Someone has got to put an end to it!" said Davis in a heroic way.

"Whoa there, Mr. I want to be a hero. That's a huge organization you're talking about. It won't be easy to bring it down."

"I know, but still…"

They reached the fourth floor, which didn't have pictures, but had four blue bells at each corner of the room.

"When these Clear Bells ring, they signal that Ho-oh has returned. It hasn't rung for a very long time. The fifth floor is the roof where Ho-oh would make it's home-"

BOOM!

The floor shakes from a shockwave coming from down below. There were the sounds of people screaming.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" said Kari trying to keep her balance.

"I don't know, let's check it out." They all ran downstairs to the first floor to see people running from the entrance, where stood a group of people in black clothes, white gloves, and white boots. Some wore hats, and they all had the red letter "R" on their shirt. A stoutly rich looking man walked out in front of the group. He was clad in gentleman's clothes, and had yellow eyes, and brown hair.

"My name is Oldan Smith, General of Team Rocket, and we want to know if any of you have seen an Absol?" he said. No one said anything. "Come now, one of you must've seen an Absol come in. Answer me or there will be consequences." Everyone just stood there, some having clueless looks on there faces. Clearly they've never seen or heard of an Absol.

"Team Rocket?," whispered Davis. They were behind a couple of people.

"And they want Aven." said Kari.

"Why's that?" asked Davis. Aven looks to Kari.

"I don't know…" lied Kari. She knew they might've been coming for Aven because of his strange powers. No one in the crowd said anything, cause they probably didn't know anyway.

"I'm tired of waiting for an answer, search everyone!" said Oldan. Team Rocket dispersed into the crowd, shoving, pushing and snatching people's poke balls. Someone move out of the way and Kari, Davis, Chikorita and Aven came into plain view.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A couple of the Team Rocket Grunts went to grab for Aven.

"You're not getting this Absol! Razor Leaf Chikorita!"

"Chika!" A flurry of razor leaves flew at the Team Rocket Grunts who backed away. They're clothes were shredded.

"So you want to fight little girl? Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" asked Oldan. "We're Team Rocket, and we always get what we want!"

"Not on our watch! Go Houndoom!" Davis called his Houndoom out.

"Arrooo!!" it howled.

"Give them a bit of your Flamethrower!"

"Raaar!" it blew flames from it's mouth and it flame towards the Team Rocket Grunts. A couple of the Grunts tried to avoid the flames, while others who had water Pokemon called them out to fight the flames.

"Wartortle!"

"Poliwrath!"

"Golduck!"

"Hydro Pump!"

A huge wave of water countered the flamethrower attack. While the flames was slowly weakening, the water was coming closer and closer to Houndoom.

"Hold on Houndoom! Noctowl go and use your Hypnosis!" Kari called out Noctowl and it's eyes started to glow and emit psychic waves at the water Pokemon. All the water Pokemon slowly fell asleep and stop their attacks. Their trainers called them back.

"Impressive, but you won't stand against my Tyranitar." Oldan called out Tyranitar which roared in fury. "Give them a taste of your Hyper Beam."

"RAAARRRR!!!" It was charging up.

"That's not good, Alakazam come out and use Reflect." Davis took another Pokeball and out came Alakazam.

"Alakazam!" A blue barrier appeared in front of Davis and the others.

"Heh it's hopless." said Oldan as Tyranitar unleashed it's Hyper Beam. It hit Alakazam's Barrier.

"Ala…." Alakazam tries to keep the barrier up, but the Hyper Beam was stronger and breaking the barrier.

"Hang in there Alakazam it'll be over soon."

"Ala…."

"hahaha, no one can stand up against Tyranitar's Hyper Beam, huh?"

"Absol!" Aven ran right at Tyranitar and uses a Slash attack.

"Raaaaaa!" Tyranitar screamed. It stopped it's attack, a large gash appears on Tyranitar's right side of it's chest.

"Alakazam…" Alakazam went down on it's knees.

"Alakazam, are you ok?"

"Gotcha!" Oldan had caught Aven in a net. "Now you're the property of Team Rocket."

"GENGAR!" A Gengar appears from behind and gives a scary face at Oldan.

" AAAH!!" Oldan was startled by the Gengar that he lets go of the net. Aven shook himself out of the net. At that moment Morty came running into the tower.

"How dare you disturb the peace of this tower! Shadow Ball, Gengar!" ordered Morty.

"Gengar!" A dark ball appears in it's hand and it got bigger and bigger until,

"Let'em have it." said Morty and Gengar threw the shadow ball at Team Rocket. There came an explosion as Team Rocket ran out of the tower with fright.

"I'll be back next time, I promise you, you haven't seen the last of Team Rocket!" Oldan yells back. He and the others ran to a helicopter that was hidden in the forest and they took off into the distance.

Back at Tin Tower, the first floor was a mess with smoke stains. Everyone was making their way to the exit. Kari and Davis returned their Pokémon to their poke balls and walked over to see Morty.

"Glad that you came onto the scene at the right time. But we kind of had things under control." said Davis.

"Yes I highly thought you did." said Morty sarcastically.

"ha, ha thanks for the support brother."

"Any ideas why they came?" asked Morty.

"they were looking Aven I think." said Davis.

"Aven? You mean the Absol?" Morty looks at Aven.

"Yes, but I don't know why though." said Kari.

"They probably went looking for Aven, after you found it injured in the forest. Maybe they just dropped Aven there…"

"You mean Aven belongs to Team Rocket in the first place?"

"Ab…."

"No…Aven belongs back to where his family is. In the Hoenn Region." A wind blew to the north as the sun began to set. Kari looked shaken. Morty then changes the subject.

"Well, who's up for some Ramen?" asked Morty

"Ramen?" said both Davis and Kari.

"Sorry…but our surprise meal has been…eh…smoked…" said Morty nervously. Davis shakes his head, ("figures") while Kari laughs and pats Aven's head.

"Today has been an interesting day…"

****

Debuting Pokémon: Houndoom, Wartortle, Poliwhirl, Golduck, Tyranitar

Featured Pokémon: Chikorita, Absol, Noctowl, Alakazam, Gengar

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, the Pokémon themselves except for the main character's and Aven. The places and important sites in Johto and the gym leaders. Everything else is my idea.

****

Preview: Journey to Olivine City

After a night has it's time to move on to the next city, Olivine City to be exact. On the why, Kari is challenged by a boy with a Pikachu…stay tune!

****

A say from the Writer: I think everyone can figure who this boy is lol. R&R please! Yami Veedragon


	6. Journey to Olivine City

****

Ch. 5: Journey to Olivine City

The morning sun was rising into the sky as Kari awoke to find that Aven wasn't in the room. She yawned and change into her traveling clothes. After packing up her things to prepare for the long journey and letting out her Zubat who sat on her shoulder she went to find Aven. She found him sitting at the entrance. He looked like he was in deep thought. Kari wondered what was up and she remembers Aven was still a wild Pokémon. Was Aven going to just get up and leave? She walked up to Aven. He kept looking outside but grunted when Kari stood next to him.

"So Aven, what are you going to do now?" Kari asked.

"_I'm going to make my way back home."_

"In the Hoenn region? That's across the sea. You can't exactly swim your way there."

"_Well I got here somehow_."

"You mean you don't remember how you got here? To Johto?"

"_I have no memory of the trip_."

"hmm… well maybe you should come with me." suggested Kari. Aven looked up at her, "I'll take you back home as soon as I finish with the Johto League."

"_Really?"_

"Yea, because…well I'm planning to go the Hoenn region too after the Johto League ends."

"_well…I don' t know…_"

"Just think about it, you and me. You can be my Pokemon…er for a while and we can travel together seeing new places. I mean aren't you tired of seeing the same old Hoenn?"

_"Well I…do feel up for an adventure…"_

"So this is where I find you two." Davis was walking up to them wearing his backpack. Aven looked outside again. "Already to leave I see."

"Yea, so I guess this is goodbye then…"

"Not really, I think I'm going to tag along with you."

"What? Why? You already got the badge in Olivine."

"Well you see, I just got a phone call from my friend who lives in Cianwood City. Said he needed me to collect something." Davis gets an irritated look. "And to think , he could've just ask me while I was in Cianwood, but no, he just wants my legs ache and make me suffer." Kari laughs.

"Well I don't mind if you come along with us. It's good to have someone with you on long journeys." Morty yelled from inside that breakfast was ready. They went back inside to a room that had a table in the center with all kinds of food ready to be eaten. They had a delicious breakfast, cooked by Morty himself which was a real shocker for Davis.

"This is the best food you've made in a while!" said Davis.

"Why thank you" said Morty with a grin. "Course they don't know I hired a cook…" he thought.

After having breakfast, full and ready to get going, they all went outside the gym. Morty waves them goodbye.

"I'll see you two later. Hopefully the next time you come by Kari, you'll have two more badges."

"Don't worry I will."

"See ya Morty." said Davis.

"Absol.." Aven walks to Kari. _"I've decided to join you, for a time…"_

"That's great, Aven!!" said Kari. Davis blinks.

"You ok? What's Great?"

"uh, yea I'm ok, just thinking about how great Aven is." Kari quickly made up. Davis stares. "Uh let's go to Olivine City!"

"swit, twit" said Zubat. .

They head into the forest and made their trek to Olivine City.

Zubat went flying around the area, while Davis and Kari walked beside each other. Aven followed Zubat around trying to catch it in midair.

"So you've seen an Absol before?"

"Yep, I live in the Hoenn region so yes I would know what an Absol is. I sometimes see an Absol roaming around near the mountains. They're a rare find, Absols. I want to have one someday and one day complete my team of rare pokémon."

"Team of rare Pokémon?"

"Yea…I dream, that someday I'll make a team of legendary Pokémon, I'll be the number one trainer in the world and might even beat the champion!" said Davis with confidence.

"Um, I'm sure you will." Kari said slowly.

"What? You don't think I will?"

"No I'm not saying that you won't. It just seems kind of farfetched, the whole idea," said Kari. Davis sighs,

"Oh well, speaking of rare your Absol. Did you know he has blue eyes?"

"What's so strange about that?"

"Normally Absol's have red eyes, but your Aven has blue eyes. Just check your pokedex." Kari took it out and when she saw the picture of an Absol, it had red eyes.

"Yea you're right. Is that bad that Aven has blue eyes?"

"No, no, it just probably means Aven's a shining Pokémon."

"A shining Pokemon?"

"Pokémon who look different compare to what they really look like. Those are even harder to get, and very special. They tend to be stronger then the usual pokémon of that specie."

"Well…Aven is special…in it's own way."

"Absol!" Aven yelled ahead.

"Aven must've found something," said Kari. Both Davis and Kari ran to where Aven was.

"Grrrr…" Aven growls. As a Pokémon stood in front of him. It look like a pink cow.

"Midl,midl!"

"Aven what's going on? Oh it's a Miltank!" said Kari. She took out her pokedex.

**"Miltank, the Milk Cow- The milk of the Miltank is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. It is also use in many dairy products. It's special moves are Heal Bell and Milk Drink."**

"I wanna try some Miltank Milk. I hear it's good." said Kari.

"It is as a matter of fact. Miltank products are always a lot better then any other brand." said Davis.

"I'm going to catch it."

"Absol?" Aven looks to Kari.

"All right Zubat, use your supersonic"

"swit!" Sonic rays came out of Zubat's mouth at Miltank which began to sway.

"Meedl? Meedle…" Miltank was confused.

"Ok, use Wing attack before it's back to it's senses."

"Twit!" Zubat flew into Miltank and it tumbled.

"Meedle!" Miltank slowly got back up and shook it's head. "Meedle!" It returned to it's senses and it looked angrily at Zubat. Miltank jumps. It was going to use Body Slam.

"Dodge it Zubat and use bite!"

"swit!" Zubat flew to it's right and bit into Miltank's tail.

"Meedle?" Miltank tried to shake Zubat off.

"Leech life!"

"Swit" It started sucking up energy from Miltank.

"Mil!" Miltank falls.

"Ok, Pokeball go!" Kari threw a poke ball at Miltank.

Wiggle. Wiggle. Wiggle. The Pokeball stopped moving. "All right, a Miltank, great job Zubat."

"Twit, twit!" Zubat squeak cheerfully. The Pokeball was transfer to her box, being that she had six Pokemon already with her. "Let's move on."

"_Why do you humans capture Pokemon?" _asked Aven.

__

"Well, it's complicated. It just depends on the person. For me I just want to catch all the pokemon in the world. If I can, and train them to the best of their abilities and challenge them. And I do wish of being a Pokemon Breeder on day," said Kari.

"Who are you talking to, Kari?"

"Urk," Kari had said that out loud. "Uh nobody, just thinking to myself." she quickly said.

"Right…"

" Hey!" Someone called from ahead. Three people walked up to them. One person was a boy who had a red and white cap, covering his black hair. He had a blue jacket with a white shirt, and blue jeans. He was probably around his early teens, fourteen at least and he had a Pikachu with him, that was standing by his side. Another person was a girl with orange hair, with a spagetti strap yellow shirt, and blue shorts. She was carrying a Togepi and probably a littler older then the boy. The third person was a guy who was taller then the two and definitely the oldest of the bunch. He had a green and orange vest and brown jeans. 

"Mind if I have a Pokémon battle with you?" asked the boy with the cap.

"Yea, sure. Besides it'll help me prepare for my gym battle. " said Kari. "I'm Kari and you are…

"Your boyfriend!" The older guy had grabbed Kari's hands and was swooning over her. Kari was startled. "Kari, what a beautiful name, for a beautiful young lady like you. My name's Brock and I'm-" before Brock could finish his sentence the girl pulled him by the ear.

"Settle down, Romeo." she said.

"Uh anyway, I'm Ash and that's Misty," Ash points to the girl. "And you already know Brock." Brock was complaining about being pulled by the ear. "So you're getting ready for a gym battle? Me too! Now let's battle!" said Ash.

"Pika!"

"Ok then, we'll use only three Pokémon ok with you?" asked Kari.

"That's ok with me"

"Absol…"

Brock, Misty, and Davis sat by the side as Ash and Kari get ready to battle. Aven stood behind Kari.

"I haven't gotten to introduce myself. My names Davis."

"Nice to meet you Davis." said Misty.

"Togi" Togepi squeaked.

"Yea, nice to meet ya." said Brock still staring at Kari. "Go easy on her Ash!"

"Oh give it a rest, Brock."

"Hope you don't take his advice, Ash. I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I'm a softy. So don't even think about going easy on me," said Kari.

"I'm not planning to! Go Heracross!" A blue beetle-like Pokemon appears on the field.

"Heracro…" It was steaming for battle.

"Let's go Zubat!"

"Twit!" Zubat flew in and the battle begins.

****

Featured Pokémon: Zubat, Absol

Debuting Pokémon: Miltank, Togepi, Pikachu, Heracross

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon show/games, location, gym leaders, league, badges, the Pokémon, etc. I do own the main character, and their pokémon though.

****

Preview: Kari vs. Ash

Heracross vs. Zubat, Charizard vs. Pikachu, and Aven wants to battle? That's a first. Find out the results in the next chapter! R&R please! Yami Veedragon


	7. Kari vs Ash

****

Ch. 6: **Kari vs. Ash**

"Heracross, use Fury Attack!"

"Heracross!"

"Zubat, Confuse Ray, now!"

"twit!" a ray appears from Zubat and hits Heracross. It stopped for a moment, and shook it's head.

"Fight it Heracross!"

"Hera? Hercro!" Heracross uses a Fury Attack on Zubat, which it was unable to avoid.

"Ha, it'll take more then a ray to confuse my Heracross." Ash said with confidence.

"Oh yea? Zubat, Wing Attack!"

"Swit," Zubat flew out of Heracross's attack and dived straight at Heracross, with a direct hit.

"Hera!" Heracross flew back and land on the ground with a thud.

"Heracross! Can you get up?"

"Hera…" Heracross slowly got up. "Heracross"

"I happen to know Heracross is obviously a bug type so it's definitely vulnerable to flying attacks. Give that Heracross another Wing Attack, Zubat" Kari ordered.

"grrr oh yea? Heracross, Counter!" Heracross jumped right at Zubat and deflect the attack back to Zubat, doubled.

"Twit…" Zubat falls to the ground.

"Oh no Zubat!" Zubat slowly gets up and flies upward weakened. "Zubat, don't push yourself!"

"Twit…swit…" Zubat began to glow. Kari gasped. Everyone watches in amazement.

"It's evolving!" In a quick blur of white light, Zubat had evolved into Golbat.

"hystya!" it screeched.

"Oh wow, my Zubat evolved! Way to go Golbat!"

"Hya!" It flew upwards fully recovered and able to continue the battle.

" Well that's not good, but Heracross can still beat your Golbat, Take Down!"

"Heracross!" Heracross flew upwards at Golbat.

"Screech, Golbat!" Golbat made a horrible screech that made everyone cover their ears.

"Ah, make it stop!" said Brock.

"My ears!" said Davis. Even Togepi hid in it's shell. Heracross had stopped moving to Golbat and was stunned by the screeching.

"Hit it with a final Wing Attack!" Golbat flew in with the final attack. Direct hit, and Heracross fell hard onto the ground, laying motionless.

"Heracross return." Ash called his Pokémon back, praising it for how well it did. "Not bad, Kari. But you won't win next time."

"Wanna bet?"

"Hysta!"

"They're really into this fight. Aren't they?" said Misty.

"Yea, say what's that Pokémon Kari has behind her?" asked Brock.

"Oh, it's an Absol." said Davis. "They're only found in the Hoenn Region?"

"The Hoenn region? Isn't that across the sea?" asked Brock.

"How did Kari get one?" asked Misty.

"Beats me, it's not really even hers, it's just follows her around, I think."

"So it's a wild Pokémon… that's following a trainer." said Brock, he was thinking real hard about this, "srange…

"What's strange?" asked Misty.

"Usually wild Pokémon stay away from people, or challenge them to a battle," said Brock, he looked to Aven. " If this one is following a trainer, it must have a bond with Kari that it doesn't want to leave."

"That's a possibility," said Davis.

"All right Pikachu it's your turn." said Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran out to the field.

"Ha, you're Pikachu doesn't stand a chance even if it is an electric type."

"Looks can be deceiving. Thunderbolt!"

"Pika…" Static appears from it's cheeks. "chuuuuuu!" Electricity flew towards Golbat.

"Dodge them Golbat." Kari order. Golbat dodges the bolts with ease.

"Oh yea? Quick Attack, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu runs and jump straight at Golbat with increasing speed.

"Golbat watch out!" Too late, Pikachu hits Golbat and they both started to fall, with Pikachu on top of Golbat. "Golbat! Try to shake Pikachu's off."

"Give that Golbat another Thunderbolt!" Golbat, trying to get Pikachu off, couldn't get him off in time and the Thunderbolt attack did incredible damage on Golbat.

"htya!" Golbat fell, sizzling.

"Return, Golbat, you need to rest now." Kari looks to Pikachu.

"Told ya my Pikachu was tougher then it looks. It was my first Pokemon after all."

"Really? Well then, check out my starter. Go Charizard!" Kari threw a Pokeball and Charizard appeared in it's burning glory.

"Raaaarzard!" it roared.

"Wah a Charizard?" yelled Ash startled.

"Her starter was a Charizard? Meaning a Charmander?" questioned Brock.

"Then that means she came from Kanto. Right?" Misty asked Davis. Davis shrugs.

"Yes, maybe, I don't know. I just met her, ok?" he said.

"So just like Ash, Kari also started in Kanto. If her starter was a Charmander." said Brock.

"Ugh, a Charizard…" said Ash, he looks down to the ground.

"What's the matter Ash? Think Charizard's too much for your Pikachu?"

"No, I was just thinking about my Charizard who's of to train to be the best Charizard he can be," Ash replied. He looks up, with a confident look on his face. "But my Pikachu won't let me down, and once my Charizard is done training, he'll be tougher then your Charizard."

"Yea right, Charizard let's get that Pikachu, Flamethrower attack!" Charizard blew a fiery blast at Pikachu.

"Use Agility , Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran at top speed and avoided Charizard's flames.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran at Charizard and slam into it's belly. Pikachu bounced back thinking that he made some damage but Charizard just glared angrily at it. It roared loudly, it's tail flames getting bigger.

"My Charizard doesn't like it when Pokémon bump into it's belly. Dragon Rage."

"RARR!!!" The flame on it's tail flared like mad as Charizard blew flames at Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't expecting a sudden attack and was screaming in pain by the flames.

" Pikachu!" yelled Ash. When the fire had gone out, Pikachu was still on it's feet, just barely. It had burn marks on it's back.

"Ash, call Pikachu back! There's no way it can win against Charizard." yelled Brock.

"This Charizard is tougher then I thought." thought Ash

"Pika…Pika.." Pikachu panted.

"Pikachu…"

"All right Charizard, time to wrap this up. Use slash." ordered Kari. Charizard obeyed and flew at Pikachu, ready to strike with it's claws.

"Pikachu, jump now!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped right over Charizard and grabbed onto it's tail. Charizard sees Pikachu holding onto it's tail and starts flying upwards, trying to shake Pikachu off.

"What?"

"Thunder!" Pikachu sent out huge amounts of electricity at Charizard close range. Charizard roars loudly in pain.

"Charizard!" Yelled Kari. Charizard was falling.

"That had to have knockout Charizard." Ash said. But he was wrong, for Charizard opened it's eyes, and grabbed Pikachu.

"What?!"

"All right! That's showing that mouse who's tougher! Fire Blast!" Pikachu had nowhere to go in the grasps of Charizard.

"Don't give up Pikachu!Use Thunder again!" Both pokemon sent an attack at each other, a huge cloud of smoke appears as a shockwave goes through the air. Kari and Ash waited patiently to see the results.

"Now that was intense!" said Brock blocking his eyes from the dirt kicking up.

"I agree, but to tell you the truth I think Charizard will win. Being that's it's fully evolve, and it has a better endurance." said Davis crossing his arms.

"I agree, Davis, but who knows. Pikachu's tough, for a Pikachu." said Misty

"Togi, Togi"

"Absol…" The smoke clears, Charizard and Pikachu were back on the ground and stood facing each other, tired and bruised. Whoever's will was stronger would win this battle. Kari and Ash watched intently, tensions raising. Both pokemon were tired, but Charizard stayed strong as Pikachu slowly fell to the ground and fainted.

"No, Pikachu." Ash ran to Pikachu, and picked him up in his arms. "You did a really good job Pikachu. I'm proud of ya. You can rest now. "

"Pika…" Pikachu looks up to Ash and slowly closed it's eyes. Ash brought Pikachu to Brock where it slept in his arms.

" Good job Charizard, can you go on?" asked Kari.

"Rar!" it roared that it could. But then, it coughed and he too fainted.

"Ok, that's a no. But you still did a good job, return Charizard." Kari lets Charizard return to it's pokéball to rest.

"Whew, that battle was awesome, but now that your Charizard is out, I still have a chance to win." Ash brought out a Noctowl. It was in a shade of yellow instead of the usual brown color of a Noctowl and it looked smaller.

"Hey, your Noctowl looks different from the other Noctowls I've seen." said Kari.

"That's because it's a shining Noctowl!" Davis yelled with a gleeful look on his face. "I'd love to have a Shining Noctowl! Ash, I'll trade you anything to have that Noctowl!"

"No way! I'm never going to trade this Noctowl." Ash replied

"Aw, I've been shunned." said Davis looking down.

"And I thought Brock had problems." said Misty. Kari sighs seeing Davis's disappointment but she had a battle to finish. Kari took one of her Pokéball from her bag around her waist.

"Espeon, should be able to defeat the last Pokémon." she thought. She was about to bring her Espeon out, when Aven stepped out from behind.

"Absol!"

"Aven?" Kari was mystified. Aven looked to Kari. "You want to battle?

"What Pokémon is that?" Ash took out his Pokedex.

"**Absol, The Disaster Pokemon- No further information at this time.**"

****

"Well, that doesn't help. But that Pokémon looks awesome Kari!" yelled Ash.

****

"Uh, yea…" Kari looks to Aven who nodded.

"Awesome! Now we'll see an Absol in action!" said Brock.

"Now what does an Absol know?" thought Kari.

"_Kari!" _Kari shifted from her thoughts to see Aven being attacked by multiples of tackles from Noctowl. Aven was dodging them the best he could.

"Aven!"

"Keep up those tackles Noctowl!" Noctowl hooted, charged and finally hits Aven, who flies back. He digs his claws into the ground to stop himself.

"Good job Aven, now use….uh Slash!" Kari ordered.

"Absol!" Aven ran towards Noctowl, and jumps, his razor glowing.

"Confusion, Noctowl!" Noctowl's horns glowed red and a red beam, head's straight towards Aven. It past through Aven.

"What? Why didn't it work?" said a shocked Ash. Aven's attack hit due to Ash's miscalculation. Noctowl fell, but it got up again, still having enough energy left to battle.

"Absol's are Dark Type, so Psychic attacks won't work on it!" yelled Davis.

"You know what an Absol is?" asked Brock.

"Yea, being that I use to live in the Hoenn region and study up on the Pokémon living there."

"Aven's a dark type? Ok, I think I know what to do now." said Kari. "Faint Attack, Aven!"

"Absol!" Aven ran towards Noctowl, but then disappeared.

"Fly up, Noctowl! You'll be safer up in the air." said Ash.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Kari.

"What?" Ash looks above Noctowl and sees Aven falling straight at Noctowl. WHAM. Noctowl was grounded. "ugh! Oh no, Noctowl!" Noctowl tried it's hardest to get away from Aven, but failed. Aven finishes Noctowl with a Slash attack. "Return Noctowl!" Ash calls back his now KO'ed Noctowl. the battle was over. Kari had won.

****

Debuting Pokémon: Golbat, Noctowl Shiny

****

Featured Pokémon: Heracross, Zubat, Pikachu,Togepi, Charizard, Absol

Dislaimer: I don't own Pokémon, except for the main characters, Raven, and their pokémon and Aven

****

Preview: Lunch and Team Rocket Again?

To protect the world from devastation, to unite all people within our nation. Yes, it's the trio we all love and hate. They're back and they've a new Pokémon. Aven the Absol! Will they finally capture Pikachu and Aven, or will they be blasting off again?

****

A say from the writer: Either there's no one left in the pokemon section, or they're too lazy to even flame me! Is this fic really that bad? If so, I'd like to know. Negative or positive output, I still need to hear from my readers. So R&R please! Yami Veedragon


	8. Lunch and Team Rocket?

****

Ch. **7: Lunch and Team Rocket Again?**

Kari had won the battle, and Ash wasn't taking it so well. "This stinks, I was so close!"

"Uh correction Ash, you weren't anywhere near winning." Misty pointed out, that made Ash feel really glum.

"You really had to push it Misty." said Brock. "Let's have some lunch, that'll cheer anyone up."

"Yea, especially when Brock cooks!" said Ash, who looked like he had forgotten his loss a little.

"Why don't you three join us? " ask Brock.

"Well I am getting hungry." said Kari.

"Me too," said Davis.

"Absol…"

"Then let's make lunch!" said Brock. Brock set up a pot on top of a steady fire and started adding ingredients. Davis brought out his Houndoom.

" Since, lunch won't be ready for a while. I'm to go take a walk with my Houndoom. Maybe catch some Pokémon I've missed when I last went through here," he said.

"Ok, just be back by about 30 minutes from now." said Brock. "I think it'll be ready by then."

"Don't worry, I will, I can't do much on an empty stomach." Davis left into the forest with his Houndoom following him.

"So your first pokémon was a Charmander?" asked Ash.

"Yea it was" said Kari.

"Then you're from Kanto right?"

"Yes, I live in Viridian City."

"Well I live in Pallet Town."

"Really? But I'm kinda wondering how you got a Pikachu."

"Oh, cause it was the only one left when I got there. But it wouldn't matter, cause I still got a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, later."

"You're lucky, I haven't ran into any while I was in Kanto. Did you make it to the Indigo Plateau?"

"Of course I did! And I made it in the Top 16!"

"You did? So did I! I'm in the 10th spot."

"Really? Awesome! How did you do it?"

"They can keep going on for hours." said Misty, cuddling Togepi. Pikachu was fast asleep on a soft patch of sand when suddenly a net that was shot from above. Pikachu was caught and was being pull upwards.

" Pika Pi!" yelled Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash got up and ran to Pikachu, but Pikachu was already too high to reach

"What's going on?" asked Kari.

"Oh, it can't be those three again." said Misty.

"What three?" asked Kari. Someone was laughing just above them. There, floated a hot-air ballon, with the balloon in the shape of a Meowth. It slowly drifted upwards and inside the blimp, was a woman, a man, and a Meowth. Pikachu was being held in the man's hand.

"To protect the world from devastation!" said the woman.

"To unite all people within our nation." said the man.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love." said the woman.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." said the man.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" said Jessie

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" said James as they held hands.

"Meowth, that's right!" said the Meowth.

"Wobuffet!" A Wobuffet had come out from the lady's poke ball.

"uh….ok." said Kari confused.

"Don't they ever get tired of that motto?" said an irritated Misty.

"Hey, give me back my Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"No way twerps, we're sending this Pikachu straight to the boss!" said Jessie.

"Yea, and there's nothing you can do about it!" said Meowth.

"Why you…"

"A talking Meowth? Now that's something you don't see everyday! Davis would love to have one of those. Where is he anyway?" said Kari, looking around

"Absol…" Aven looks up towards the blimp.

"Hey, what kind of Pokémon is that?" said James, as he pointed at Aven.

"I don't know, maybe it's a legendary pokémon!" said Meowth.

"Let's catch it too!" Jessie brought a missile shooter and aim it at Aven. "And fire!" a net was shot out of the shooter.

"Oh no, Aven watch out!" said Kari.

"Absol!" Aven slipped and was caught into the net. He was being pulled up towards the blimp.

"Aven!"

"hahaha! Now we have two pokémon for the boss!" said Jessie.

"He'll give us a promotion for sure!" said James.

"Blaziken!" A Blaziken appeared behind them and burned the rope that was pulling Aven up. Aven fell back to the ground, landing on all fours.

"Wah! Hey our Pokemon got cutted from us!" said Meowth.

"What Pokemon is that?!" said Brock. Ash took out his Pokedex.

**"Blaziken, The Blaze Pokemon- No further information at this time."**

"Another one from Hoenn?" said Ash.

"Blaziken, hit them with a Flamethrower!" came a voice from behind Kari. Kari turns around to see a man, the same one she had seen the other night.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken spitted fire at Team Rocket's blimp and it slowly got hotter and hotter.

"Why does this always happens to us!" said Jessie.

" All these failures are making me steam!" screamed Meowth. Their blimp exploded. The rope that was connected to Pikachu and the blimp ripped.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" all three said.

"Wobuffet!" And they all disappeared into the distant skies. Pikachu fell back down and Ash caught him.

"Welcome back Pikachu!" Ash said happily giving him a hug.

"Pika, pika!" said Pikachu. Ash turned to the man. "Thank you sir, for saving Absol and Pikachu." The man look to Ash and laughed.

"I didn't do it to save your pathetic Pokémon." he said. "I did it to get rid of Team Rocket, so that only Team Magma shall have control of that Absol." He look the everyone else, and to Aven. Kari could now see his face. He had his hood up so it was hard to tell most of his facial details, but Kari could see he had a stern look on his face , and golden-blonde hair. He was wearing a pair of shades.

"What!" yelled Ash, angry to hear Pikachu was pathetic.

"Team Magma?" said Brock

"You're not getting Aven!" Kari ran over to Aven to protect him. Aven had gotten out of the net and hid behind Kari, growling.

"Just try and stop me, Blaziken!"

"Blaziken!" Blaziken charged at Kari. Then a Crobat appeared and tackled into Blaziken. "Blaz!" Blaziken backed off.

"What?" The man looks to see where the Crobat had come from.

"If you want to get that Absol, you'll have to get through us!" said Brock, as he, Ash, and Misty went over and stood around Aven, each had a poke ball ready to call out their pokémon.

"Absol…" Aven was ready to send a psychic blast at the man. Though he was amazed to see so many people were protecting him.

"Grrr…" The man seem to be calculating the situation. Four against one, and that Absol too, he had no chance. "I'll have to stand down for now. But once you've let your guard down, I capture that Absol." He called back his Blaziken and ran into the forest without a back glance.

There was a silence for moment. Everyone started to relax. Kari looked to Aven.

"Seems like everyone wants you Aven." said Kari.

"_…Yes, so it seems…"_ Aven looks away. There was something Aven was hiding.

"When I've let my guard down, ha! Yea right," said Kari angrily. Then came another rustle. Everyone became tensed again. Then it turned out to be Davis with his Houndoom.

"Well I'm back, saw some weird guy in red back there though. Is lunch ready? Huh?" Davis hadn't notice that everyone were giving Davis a threatening look, their poke balls ready to be thrown. He stepped back from them shocked. "Did I miss something? Or are you all angry about something?" asked Davis, nervously. Houndoom growled. Everyone relaxed again.

"Sorry about that Davis." said Kari.

"We thought it was that man again." said Brock going back to his lunch in progress. Davis blinked.

"Man?"

"We'll explain over lunch," said Misty.

"Speaking of lunch, is it ready yet Brock?" groaned Ash.

****

Featured Pokémon: Absol, Pikachu, Togepi, Houndoom, Blaziken

****

Debuting Pokémon: Meowth, Wobuffet, Crobat

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Just the characters and their Pokémon.

****

Preview: Farewells and Arriving at Olivine City

Well it's time to say goodbye to Ash and the gang as they go their separate ways as our heroes continue onwards to Olivine City. To Be continued…

R&R please! Yami Veedragon


	9. To Olivine City

****

Ch. 8: Farewells and Arriving at Olivine City

After Kari had explained what had happened to Davis, he was kinda wondering if Kari was crazy or something.

"So all that happened while I was gone?" said Davis in disbelief. "Sorry, it's just kind of hard to believe."

"Yea, the kidnapping of Pikachu, the attack of the really weird Team Rocket, then some weird guy from Team Magma tried to get Aven, again." Kari was counting them off with her fingers as she explained.

"Weird guy from Team Magma?" said Davis. "Wait, again? You mean this guy try to capture Aven before?"

"Yea, it was during the night I found Aven, that he attacked us." said Kari.

"Oh…but why is Team Magma here? Their organization is in Hoenn."

"You know about Team Magma?"

"Well of course I do! I mean, I did spend most of my lifetime in Hoenn." Davis pointed out.

"They're an organization who want to turn the planet into a huge landmass."

" Really? But what does Aven have to do with increasing the land?"

"Beats me, Aven, must have something that they want." said Davis. Aven look confused, what could his psychic powers do, exactly? "Brock, this is really, really good!" Davis was eating his soup Brock had made.

"Yea it is" said Kari.

"Absol," Aven nodded in agreement.

"Brock's cooking is always the best." said Ash.

"I'm also an expert at making Pokémon Food." He took out a small container. "I make different Pokémon brands for nearly every specific Pokémon, so they always have the right amount of nutrients." Brock took out little brown treats inside the container. "I don't know much on Absols, but this is the food that's for all Pokémon." he hands some to Kari. "Give it to your Absol. I think he'll love it."

"Ok…" Kari walks over to Aven. "Hey, Aven you want to try some of this?"

"Ab…" Aven sniffs the brown treat. He puts one in his mouth. He paused for a moment squinting his face like the treat was sour but then, yelped. "Absol!" Aven started eating the rest of the treats in Kari's hands.

"Guess that's a yes." said Davis.

"Glad you like it Aven," said Brock. After a delicious lunch break, it was time for everyone to split up and go their separate ways.

"We're heading for Olivine City, so I can get my next badge." said Kari.

"I'm actually heading for Cianwood City, cause my friend has something to give me over there." said Davis.

"We're heading for Mahogany Town," said Brock.

"Yea, for my next badge." said Ash.

"Pika, pi!"

"Well good luck to you then Ash." said Kari. "And there's something I've been wanting to ask."

"What?" asked Ash.

"Brock and Misty, aren't you two gym leaders back in Kanto?" asked Kari.

"Yea, we were, but I decided to head out and work my way to being a great Pokémon Breeder." said Brock.

"And I want to be the best water Pokemon Trainer, but I'm only following Ash around because he owes me a bike…ASH!!" Misty suddenly started yelling at Ash.

"Wah! You had to remind her!" Ash and Pikachu starts running in the other direction. "Hope to see you two at the Johto league!" yelled Ash.

"Come back here, Ash!" Misty runs to catch up with them.

Brock sighs, "Kids these days. Well see ya two around and good luck to you Kari, Davis. And Absol?" Brock pats Aven. "You keep out of trouble." Aven gives him a cheerful smile, and with that, Brock ran to catch up with Ash and Misty. "Ash, Misty! Wait up!" Brock ran deeper into the forest and he was gone, heading into the direction of Ecruteak.

"Well, I guess it time for us to move on too." said Kari. They all went the other direction, and soon they came to a clearing. An ocean breeze blew, as they saw Olivine City, near the shores of the sea.

"Nice place isn't it?" asked Davis.

"Yea it is." Kari looks up at the clear sky, seeing Pidgeys fly by. "All right, let's head for the gym!" and they walked into Olivine City heading for the gym where Kari will soon get her next badge.

****

Debuting Pokémon: Pidgey

****

Featured Pokémon: Pikachu, Absol, Togepi

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just the characters in this story except for Ash and the gang and such.

Preview: Back and Gone Again

Our friends have arrived in Olivine City, except for one thing. The Gym Leaders not back yet! There's nothing much that our heroes can do but sit and wait…while a Banette lurks in the shadows…Stay Tune!

****


	10. Back and Gone Again

****

Ch. 9: Back and Gone Again

"What do you mean the gym leader's away?!" yelled Kari. She, Davis, and Aven were talking to a little girl who told them that Jasmine, the gym leader, was away. They were standing outside the gym building.

"I'm sorry, but she went out to do an errand." said the girl. "You'll have to wait a while before you can have a gym battle with her."

"Absol…"

"Aw, this stinks." said Kari walking away from the gym.

"Oh don't worry about it. She'll probably be back before you know it." said Davis. The both sat down on a bench near the docks. Aven lay down next to the bench. "Why don't we go to Cianwood while we wait? There's a gym there."

"Really? Ok, I guess that'll work. How do we get there?" asked Kari.

"We'll either have our Pokémon take us there, or wait for the ferry to come, which should be here soon." Davis gets up. "I'm going to give my friend a call that I'm coming sooner then scheduled." He heads for the Pokemon center.

"I guess it's just you and me Aven."

"_Yes…."_

"…Is something troubling you?"

"…My_ life was… going so well, until these…poachers captured me. I didn't know where they were taking me. Only I heard something about an island. After that, I didn't really remember much, but when I woke up, I just had all these, strange powers. Then after that I was able to get away from my captors. I notice we weren't on an island. I was still stranded, somewhere. I tried to get back to my family but without a sense of direction it was very difficult. Then…I saw a light…I saw a human in the light. Then the next thing I know I was in that forest, exhausted and hungry. I wish I knew what had happen and why I have these powers? I didn't ask for them, what have I done to deserve this..torture?"_

The trashbin next to Aven tipped over. __

"Aven…"

__

" I just want to go home, is that too much to ask?" Aven was becoming furious. "_Humans…they bring pain to this world…If they were never born-" _Kari puts her arm around Aven. Aven was stunned.

__

"Aven don't think like that. I know humans haven't been very good at the things they've done, but they're not all bad. What about Ash, Misty, Brock, Davis…me?" Aven looked up at Kari. "I made a promise that I would take you back home, if that includes protecting you… I won't break that promise."

"Absol…" A ghost Pokémon was peering out from an alley. It started to fly towards them. It looked like a doll that had been revive with a zipper for a mouth.

__

"Banette…." it said.

"Absol?" Kari looked behind her, letting go of Aven.

"_Banette.."_ It linger just a few feet away from them.

__

"Hey, what is that?"Kari takes out her Pokedex.

**"Banette, the Marionette Pokemon- No further information at this time."**

"What kind of Pokedex is this, if it can't even give enough information?" said Kari, irritated.

"Banette…" it turned and flew towards the alley. Bannette looks longingly back at them.

"I think maybe it wants us to follow it." said Kari.

"_I don't think we should. Banettes aren't very trustworthy"_

"Banette…" it's eyes glowed.

"_Let's not follow it…Kari?"_ Aven looks up to see Kari had a blank stare on her face.

"Must…follow…" Kari slowly walks towards Banette.

"_Kari no!"_ Aven grabs Kari by her shirt. Kari was a lot stronger then Aven had expected. He was pulled into the alley with her where the Banette disappeared.

"_Kari, snap out of it! Something's not right!"_ yelled Aven. Kari returned to her senses and looked around.

"Hey…how did I get here?" she said.

"_You were hypnotized by that Banette. Let's leave now!"_

"Blaziken!!" A Blaziken came out of no where and use Sky Uppercut on Aven.

"Ab….!" Aven was put into shock, and lands hard onto the ground. His front left leg cracked, it sounded like it had been dislocated. Blaziken pins Absol to the ground to stop it from trying to get up.

"Aven!"

"Banette!" Banette blocks Kari's way.

_"Kari..behind you!" _ A man jumps down behind Kari and grabbed her. He turned her around and covered her mouth with an alcoholic cloth. It was making Kari drowsy.

"That's it, fall asleep, and don't interfere with my duties anymore…" said a familiar voice. The voice Kari wish she hadn't heard. That man from Team Magma.

"Aven…" Kari was getting sleepier, and sleepier.

"_Kari!"_ Aven yells for Kari to get up. "Absol! Absol!"

" Shut up, you! Besides she can't hear you." The man walks over to Aven. Aven's eyes glowed. He was about to use a Psychic attack when Banette slips another alcoholic cloth on Aven. Aven was losing focus.

"heh, I don't think I want to see you try that despicable attack again. It's not even your natural skill anyway…"

"Banette!" Blue flames surrounded Banette and they also appeared around Aven, Banette was using Will-O-Wisp to slowly weaken Aven by burning him from the inside.

"You've escape my capture many times, but this time I've caught you. Project Aena." Aven growls at the man. He took out a black pokeball. "This is a special pokeball, made by Team Magma. Once inside, if you try to get out without being called, you'll be hit by a burning sensation, and this will be your new home." the Banette from before flew over to the man.

" Well done Banette, you've done Wheeler proud."

"Banette…"

"_Wheeler?"_ Aven looks over to Kari as she looks back. _"Kari…well I guess I won't see you again…It's been great being with you…" _ Aven was getting weaker and weaker by Banette's feverish flames, the cloth was making sleepy and with Blaziken on top of him there was no way for him to get himself free .

"Av…" Kari was losing consciousness. I promised to protect you, Aven…

"That's right, admit your defeat! I'll soon kill you anyway…"

"_Kill me?!_"

"Go Magma Ball!"

"I promised…Aven!" Wheeler threw the ball when it was stunned and knocked into the wall. A white light had appeared behind him. "huh?" Wheeler looks behind him and saw nothing. "heh, must've been my imagination," he said. But then…where was the girl? The white light appeared again, this time where Aven was. He turns around and sees Aven glowing. "Hey what's going on!" he said. Blaziken and Banette backs away behind Wheeler. Aven opened his eyes, he was back on his feet. "How's that possible! You were down just a few seconds ago! Blaziken, go and use your Sky Uppercut!"

__

"Blaz! Blaziken!" Blaziken ran towards Aven. A barrier appears between Blaziken and Aven.

"Blaz?!"

"Now what!" the bright light intensified. Then Wheeler heard two voices coming from Aven.

"_Timeless Judgement!" _All of the sudden, Blaziken and Banette were sent back into their Pokeballs and Wheeler didn't call them back. Time had frozen. Everything stopped, and then, in a blink of an eye everything started to move again. Everything was resuming back to normal. Wheeler had disappeared again, only Kari and Aven were left lying unconscious in the alley.

****

Debuting Pokémon: Banette 

Featured Pokemon: Absol, Blaziken

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own almost everything written in the fic!

****

Preview: **Catch That Ferry!**

So to put things short of what has happened. Kari's at the hospital, Aven's at the Pokemon center, Davis is freaking out, and there's a little girl chasing after him! What else could go wrong? …erm…doesn't the ferry leave noon? Stay tune!


	11. Catch that Ferry!

****

Ch. 10: Catch that Ferry!

"Kari? Kari! Wake up, please," Kari could hear someone calling her, but she couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.

"Please, sir, you should let her rest." said a female voice.

"But I'm with her! I have the right to stay and wait until she wakes up!" said the male's voice again. Kari opens her eyes to see that she was in a bed, in a hospital. She rubs her head, it was aching. "Oh…my head.."

"Kari!" Davis ran over to her. "Thank goodness you're ok!"

"Davis..what…" she looks around. "What happened? Where's Aven? Where's that man?" she said suddenly, now sitting up and alert.

"Easy Kari, everything's ok." Davis pushed Kari back onto the bed, his hands shaking. "Aven's at the Pokémon Center, and he's doing ok. I don't know what man you're talking about though. So how about you?…are you feeling ok now?"

"um…I guess I'm ok…" Kari sits up again. "That man from Team Magma tried to get Aven again. He use a Blaziken and a Banette to weaken Aven, and he knocked me out for a moment with alcohol ," Kari holds up her head, it was still throbbing like mad. "I don't know what happened afterwards, everything went blurry after that…"

"Hey, you get some rest ok? I'll come back in a few minutes with Aven ok?" Davis stood up and walks to the doorway. He turns back to Kari with a smile. "Don't go down alleyways anymore ok?" Kari weakly smiled back and laid back down again as the nurse called for the doctor.

Davis left the hospital and headed for the Pokémon Center. There were a crowd Policeman and Officer Jennys' at the scene where Kari and Aven were found. Davis sighs.

"Excuse me!" said someone placed a hand out in front to stop Davis.

"What?" Davis looks down to see a girl with blue hair. She looked like a mini version of a Officer Jenny, and she too was wearing the same uniform. "Uh…hi?"

"Hmmm" She takes a closer look at Davis.

"Hey…uh do you mind?" Davis slowly backs away.

"You look pretty suspicious, where are you off to?" she asked.

"To the Pokémon center to check on my friend's Pokémon." Davis was staring awkwardly at this new girl. Is she for real? He thought.

"Really? Is that all that you're doing?" She asked suspiciously, though it sounded really annoying.

"Jenny!" An Officer Jenny ran over to Davis and the girl. "I'm sorry if my daughter is causing you trouble. She's acting like this to show she can be a real Officer Jenny."

"Oh there's no trouble officer." said Davis. Officer Jenny dragged the young girl back over to the alley, and telling her lessons about being an Officer. Davis, still looking at the girl, remembers about going to see Aven. He resumed his trip to the Pokémon Center.

"Aven is doing just fine Davis. In fact he's ready to leave." said Nurse Joy. She brought Aven out, who wobbled his way to Davis.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Come on Aven, Kari's is getting worried about you."

"Ab…" Aven, still a little shakened, follow Davis out and back towards the hospital. While they were walking back to the hospital, Aven started to smell that same scent. The strange familiar scent. He looked around to see where it was coming from.

"What's the matter Aven?" asked Davis.

"Ab? Ab…" Aven stopped sniffing the air and looked away.

Kari had walked out of the hospital after having a full checkup. The Doctors said that she was ok, and that she doesn't do anything risky for a while.

"Maybe you can take it easy when we get on the boat." said Davis as he, Kari and Aven exit the hospital.

"Aha! So this is where I find you!" came a voice behind Davis. It was that same girl again, yet in another outfit. She had a red jacket over a white shirt, and blue shorts, and a black bracelet on her right arm. Her long blue hair was down and she had a pink bow in her hair.

"Aw, not you again." Davis was starting to get irritated with her.

"So you decided to sneak into the hospital and kidnap someone instead. Or possible murder someone innocent?" she said.

"Ugh, You're hopeless as a detective you know?" Davis yelled.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Kari.

"I'm Jenny, Jenny Seng. But you can call me Mimi." she said, looking to the newcomer. "I'm going to be an Officer when I grow up, just like my mom."

"You know that name fits you, Mini" said Davis.

"It's not Mini! It's Mimi!" she yelled.

"Then why don't you leave us alone and I won't call you names anymore?"

"All right you too settle down." said Kari getting in between them.

"Hmph, even if I could I can't, I'm running an errand for my mom, and I decided to follow you, since I still don't trust you, and the ferry won't be here till…" Mimi checks her watch. "five minutes from now."

"FIVE MINUTES!" said both Kari and Davis.

"Absol!"

"Come on, we gotta run to make it to the ferry!" said Davis and he grabs Kari's arm and they both ran to the docks, with Aven running behind them.

"Hey don't leave me here! I'm coming to!" Mimi ran to catch up with them.

"You're not coming with us!" yelled Davis.

"Watch me! You jerk!"

They made it to the ferry just in time and they were now all on their way to Cianwood City. Kari and the others went into a vacant room. There, Kari sat on the bed, while Davis sat on a chair and Mimi in another. Aven sat on the bedside.

"Why did you have to follow us?" groaned Davis.

"I already told you why. It just happens that my mission is in Cianwood." said Mimi.

"When you two are done arguing, we can have a proper introduction." said Kari. "I'm Kari, you already know Davis and this is Aven."

"Absol."

"Oh wow, an Absol! How cute! Yet scary!" said Mimi. Absol seem taken aback by the comment. Mimi looks back at Kari. "So why are you heading to Cianwood, Kari?"

"To get my next badge, I'm going to go and compete in the Johto League. So is Davis."

"Getting your badge too?" asked Mimi.

"Actually I've already gotten my badge in Cianwood. I'm just going back because my friend wants to give me something."

"Aha! You're just saying that to hide your true intentions! Admit it! Murderer!" Mimi gives Davis a threatening look.

"Oh give it a rest will you?" Davis gets up and heads to the door. "I think I'm going outside to get away from the little loudmouth."

"You're not leaving without me!" Mimi followed Davis outside.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Kari sighs, and lies down. Aven laid next to her.

"So, now that we're alone…what happened after I was knockout?"

_"I don't know, I just remember getting this amazing power from somewhere and I somehow defeated Wheeler."_

"Wheeler? Was that the man's name?"

"_I think it might have been….I heard him say it while he was praising his Banette." _

"hmmm.." Kari looks up at the ceiling. "Wheeler…"

Outside Davis was looking out at the sea. He had a very sickly look on him. He never did like being near the ocean. He took a deep breath and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Mimi after some persuasion had gone off to buy ice cream so he was finally alone at last. He took out a cell phone, and pushed a few numbers.

"Hey, Maxie? This is Lt. Wheeler reporting…"

****

Featured Pokemon: Absol

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just this fic.

****

Preview: Kari's Battle for the Fifth Badge

This is it! Kari now challenges the gym leader of Cianwood in hopes of getting her fifth badge. Meanwhile Mimi's out investigating as Davis is off to see his friend. What they don't know is a darker plot is being planned in the old shack near the edge of town…stay tune!


	12. Battle for the fifth badge!

****

Ch. 11: Kari's Battle for the Fifth Badge

"This is your captain speaking, we are arriving at the Cianwood docks. Please collect your belongings and have a great time in Cianwood City."

"All right! Cianwood City!" said Mimi. Mimi, Kari and Aven stood near the railings, seeing Cianwood City just up ahead. "Cianwood City is famous for their beaches, and also has a ferry that takes people to the Whirl Islands."

"The Whirl Islands? Aren't those the islands we past by?" asked Kari.

"Yep, rumors has it, that Lugias' live around the Whirl Islands." said Mimi.

"Did someone say Lugia!" Davis came upstairs and join them at the rails.

"Hey Davis, bet you really want that Lugia." said Kari.

"Of Course!" he said, "Could we possible head to the Whirl Islands? I want to have another go on catching a Lugia."

"Another go?" asked Mimi.

"Yea, I was here on my last trip to Cianwood-"

"Your _last_ trip?" said Mimi, her eyes squinting at him. "That's pretty suspicious, what were you doing here the last time, and why are you back?"

"Ugh, again with the suspicions? And I thought I already told you why I'm here, before and now."

"Guys, stop it, we're already here so no more arguments." said Kari. They all exited from the ferry. "Well let's go Aven."

"Absol" Both Kari and Aven head into the direction to where the Gym was.

"Hold on, don't you guys want a tip?" asked Davis.

"A tip?"

"Oh well you know… I've gone against the Gym Leader before and well I just want to give you some helpful tips."

"Uh maybe not, I'd rather fight when I don't know what to expect. Adds to the suspense."

"Ok then, if that's how you want it." said Davis. "I'm going to go see my friend now. I'll meet you back at the gym later."

"I have some time, I'll go with you Kari and cheer you on!" said Mimi.

"Ok, Mimi. See you later Davis." They wave goodbye and split up. Kari decides to go to the Pokémon Center before she head's for the Gym.

"hmm so you want to switch your Blissey and your Golbat?"

"Yes, Prof. Oak, for my Miltank." said Kari. She was speaking to Prof. Oak on the video phone. Mimi was talking with Nurse Joy.

"So anything suspicious going on around here?" she whispered to her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Jenny. Here's your Pokémon. They're all in good health." Joy gives Mimi a tray of her pokeballs.

"Thanks, I need my Pokémon in good health to fight crime!"

When Mimi came over to see Kari, Prof. Oak had completed the transfer.

"Thanks Prof. Oak."

"My pleasure, I do want to check out that Absol of yours sometime."

"Uh, yea maybe later. Bye Prof. Oak." Kari hung up the phone.

"_You're not going to do that aren't you?"_

"Of course not, though I do want to know how you got those powers."

"Powers? What powers?" asked Mimi.

"Oh uh, I'm just thinking about how powerful my Charizard is!" Kari quickly made up. Mimi seem to have taken the idea. "All right let's head over to the gym!"

The gym was situated near the center of the city, and it looked like a dojo. A woman stood outside and greeted them in.

"Welcome to the Cianwood Gym. Who will be challenging the Gym Leader?"

"I am. Kari Larken."

"Well Kari, if you just follow me." Kari and Mimi followed the woman inside the Gym. The stadium looked like an old fashion Japenese room. Across from the entrance, stood a man. Mimi and Aven took their seats in the stands.

"Welcome Kari! My name is Chuck, and I'm the Gym Leader of the Cianwood Gym." Chuck was a brute looking man, without a shirt and still in his training pants. "So, let's start the battle."

"Both trainers can use only two Pokémon. The Challenger Kari Larken is allowed to substitute. The Gym Leader, may not substitute. Let the match begin."

"Go Poliwrath!" Chuck brought out Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, wrath!" It showed it's muscles.

"A Poliwrath?…Ok then Chikorita!" Kari sent out her Chikorita.

"Chika!"

"Go Kari go!" Mimi cheered from the sidelines.

"Poliwrath use Body Slam!"

"Vine Whip, Chikorita!"

"Chika!" Two vines came out from Chikorita's neck. Poliwrath jumps, and grabs Chikorita's Vines. "Chika?"

"It caught it?!" Poliwrath went back onto the ground.

"Reel it in Poliwrath!" Chuck ordered. Poliwrath obeyed and started pulling Chikorita towards it.

"Chika…" Chikorita tried it's best to go against Poliwrath's force.

"Better tell your Chikorita to relax, cause there's no way it can stand up against Poliwrath's strength."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean, Chikorita can't attack. Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

"Chika!" Chikorita's leaf swirled around and razor leaves flew out from it. Poliwrath was hit by the full brunt of the razor leaf attack. It lets go of Chikorita's vines.

"Nice job Chikorita."

"All right! Nice countering Kari!" Mimi yells.

"Ab! Absol!" Aven cheers on for Kari.

"Well if it's going to be like that, Poliwrath, Water Gun!" Chuck orders

" Chikorita watch out." Too late, Chikorita was hit by the water gun with such a force that it was blown back into the wall. "Chikorita!"

"Oh no! Is Chikorita all right?" said Mimi. The cloud of dust settles and Chikorita comes out from the dust and runs back into the ring.

"Chika!" It said confidentally.

"That's the spirit Chikorita, now use Razor Leaf on Poliwrath!" Chikorita obeyed and sent out another wave of razor leaves.

"That won't work the second time! Poliwrath jump!" Poliwrath jumps, and evaded the razor leaf attack.

"Chikorita, hurry and aim your Razor Leaf at Poliwrath!"

"Chika!" Chikorita sent the Razor Leaf upwards, towards Poliwrath.

"Poli!!" It yells in pain.

"Don't give up, Poliwrath, show it your Submission!"

"Poliwrath!!" Enduring the Razor Leaf attack it grabbed Chikorita and started rolling.

"Chikorita!" Poliwrath jumps and slams Chikorita onto the floor.

"Chikorita!" yelled Mimi.

"Absol!"

Chikorita wasn't moving.

"Chikorita…" Kari watches helplessly, then Chikorita slowly gets back up. "Chikorita!"

"Wow, that thing has more endurance then any Chikorita I've seen. Heh, probably not as tough as a Bayleef I know off. Poliwrath, finish it with a Body Slam!"

"Poliwrath!" Poliwrath jumps. Chikorita pants, but she wouldn't go down.

"Well if you still got some guts, then I'm with ya all the way! Chikorita Vine Whip! Grab Poliwrath's legs!"

"Chika!" Chikorita sent out vines, and grabs Poliwrath's legs.

"Poli?"

"Oh No!"

"All right! Now slam that Poliwrath down!"

"Chika!!" Chikorita brought down Poliwrath with an deafening slam. A huge cloud of dust rose from the ground.

"Poliwrath!" Chuck yells.

"Now that was intense! Who would've thought a Chikorita had that much power?" said Mimi. "You're Chikorita's awesome!"

"Thanks Mimi!" The cloud of dust settles. Chikorita was exhausted, it just stood there hoping Poliwrath wouldn't get back up.

"That Poliwrath must have fainted…" thought Kari. She sensed something, "No it's not…"

"Poli..wrath!" Poliwrath slowly got up.

"Grr.. Poliwrath! Water Gun!"

"Razor Leaf, Chikorita!" Poliwrath sent out water gun, and Chikorita sent out Razor leaf. Both attacks hit directly to the other Pokémon. Poliwrath and Chikorita fell. Kari and Chuck watched and waited.

"Oh I can't take the suspense!" Mimi grabs onto to Aven.

"Ab.." Aven was choking. "Ab…sol…"

Slowly both Pokémon got up. Both exhausted, both tired, both unable to do anything, and fainted at the same time.

"Looks like a tie. Return Poliwrath, you've done a great job."

"You too Chikorita." Both trainers called back their Pokémon.

"So that battle didn't count, but it hasn't been a waste of time." said Chuck. "I've enjoyed that battle! Now I know not to underestimate the little Pokémon."

"Yea, better watch out, cause the little Pokémon are going to shine!" said Kari. "Well at least in that battle." Both Trainers grinned. Round two was about to begin .

Meanwhile, in another part of Cianwood, a man walks towards a shack near the outskirts of the city. It was Wheeler. He walks up to the door and knocks in a tap-tap-tap-thunk rhythm.

"Come in…" came a voice from inside. Wheeler opens the door and enters. The room was dimly lit by candles, and there was a man sitting at a table near the back. "Welcome, Lt. Wheeler. You came earlier then expected."

" My…_friends_ and I decided to leave early. The girl's Gym Battle in Olivine city was postponed."

"I see, but that doesn't matter, you're here so let's get down to the reason I called you here." The man in the shadows showed himself. It was the Leader of Team Magma, Maxie. He looked like a person who could own an alley gang, and can put anyone under his belt.

"Yes the Projects AAA"

****

Debuting Pokémon: Poliwrath

Featured Pokémon: Absol, Chikorita

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just this fic.

Preview: Victory and Fire!

While Kari's busy battling, Mimi leaves during it and Davis seems to be enjoying himself somewhere, as they are left completely left in the dark by a sinister plan being conducted in their mist… stay tune!


	13. Victory and Fire!

Hello! Sorry for the long delay, Hurricane issues down in FL. Though I'm not really sure if anyone cares about it here anyway lol. Well anyway, on with the show! And thanks for the many reviews Midnight!

****

Ch. 12: Victory and Fire!!

Back at the gym, Chuck and Kari were tied and were about to start round two, the round that would determine the winner.

"Go Machoke!"

"You too, Noctowl!"

Noctowl hooted loudly and Machoke flexed it's muscles.

"Hypnosis Noctowl!"

"Get under it Machoke!"

"Machoke!" Machoke runs underneath Noctowl.

"What the-"

"Vital throw!" Machoke jumps and punches Noctowl down to the ground.

"Noctowl!" Kari yells. Noctowl hooted loudly and flies back up. "Take Down, Noctowl!" Noctowl flies at Machoke and slams a critical hit.

"Machoke…"

"Don't show it weakness Machoke, DynamicPunch!"

"Dynamic what?" Machoke jumps and starts pulling out multiple punches. Noctowl tries to dodge each and every one.

"Noctowl! Keep dodging them!" Mimi was watching from the sidelines, getting more anxious by the minute. Aven was a distance away from her, just in case she wanted to use him as a huggable teddy bear again. She looks at her watch and jumped.

"Oh no, I got to go now! I'll be back later." Mimi said to Aven. Mimi gets up and leaves. "Much as I love to see the results, I've got a mission to complete."

"Ab?" Aven watches her leave the gym.

"Noctowl peck attack!" Noctowl flies through the punches and starts pecking on Machoke's head. Machoke becomes irritated by all the pecking. Machoke falls back onto the floor. "Hypnosis, Noctowl!" Noctowl's eye's glow red.

"Don't let it get you Machoke, Scary Face." Machoke gives Noctowl the scariest face it had ever seen. Noctowl hoots in shock, and stops it's attack. " Now, while it's shocked, Cross Chop!"

"Machoke!" Machop jumps with it's arm's crossed. Machoke comes in from the front and attacks at an immense strength. Noctowl hoots in pain.

"Noctowl! Come on, don't let that pushover Pokémon overwhelm you! You can do it!" Kari shouts to Noctowl with confidence, and Noctowl heard her call. He fought back with Take Down. Machoke yells and slams onto the floor. "That's it Noctowl! Confusion!" The horns of Noctowl glows and red beam heads towards Machoke. Machoke was still on it's back and was unable to get away from the attack.

"Machoke!" Machoke goes dizzy, and faints.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The challenger, Kari Larken from Viridian City has won the match."

"Noctowl we did it!" said Kari. Noctowl flies down to Kari for their well earned victory. "I knew you could do it. You did have the advantage, I expected you'd win in the end." Noctowl hooted happily.

"Congratulations Kari, you've earn the Storm Badge." Chuck walks over to Kari and handed her, her fifth Badge. "You've got enough spunk to someday reach the Johto League, Kari." He walks over to Machoke. "Looks like we've got more training to do, eh Machoke?" Chuck smiles.

"Machoke…" Machoke smiles back.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go. Return Noctowl." Kari returned Noctowl to it's Pokeball. Aven ran over to Kari. "That was an awesome battle wasn't it Aven?"

"_Yes, I quite fully enjoyed. But…Mimi seems to have left earlier."_ Kari looks to the stands and sees that Mimi wasn't there.

"Oh, well let's go to the Pokémon Center and wait for them there?"

"Absol!"

Back at the shack, Maxie and Lt. Wheeler were discussing about Aven's relation to an experiment. "So, you're sure that, that Absol that hangs around with that girl is one of the Projects?"

"I'm positive, I've already seen it's power back in Olivine. But…" Wheeler gets a flashback of the scene, when Aven got up and use it's power. "That girl… she could be one of the projects too. I'm not sure yet…"

"Well, Raven whenever you get more information, please do inform me. For now, keep a close watch on them. Once they've reach the Hoenn region, like you said the girl will, they'll be in our territory. Just make sure no one else tries to take away our prize…"

"Understood, but I wish you listen to my plea."

"Your plea?"

"I've seen the project's power with my own eyes. Twice now. It was a terrible power, what I experience on that island…if the three were ever together, think of what will happen to the world! They must be destroyed!"

"Ha, no I don't think so Wheeler." Maxie gets up. "You see, I find these projects will help our search for the Pokémon ruler of the Land. But if you wish to destroy them, my highly ranked Lieutenant. You'll have to wait until we've found our ruler…"

"But sir, you can't use them! They're-" suddenly the door came down and a Growlithe came in.

"Groooowlithe!" it roared.

"What's this? A little puppy?" said Maxie.

"Wrong! This is Officer Jenny of the Police force!" Mimi comes in wearing the Jenny uniform. She shows her badge at them. "And you are all under arrest!"

"Arrest? For what twerp?" said Maxie, walking over to Raven. "You've pick the wrong time to barge in, little girl. Raven, get rid of her!"

"Yes sir, go Blaziken!" Wheeler calls out his Blaziken.

"Blaziken!"

"Your Blaziken doesn't scare me! Growlithe, Ember attack!" Growlithe spits out little fireballs, which flew around the house, missing Blaziken. "No, no, no, Growlithe, aim for Blaziken!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" said Wheeler. "Blaziken, Blaze kick!"

"Blaziken!" Blaziken jumps and goes into a kicking stance, it's front most leg inflames.

"Growlithe watch out!" Growlithe was hit, and could barely get itself back up. "Growlithe!"

"This is going to be an easy victory." said Wheeler. He started smelling something. "Hey, does anyone smell smoke?"

"You idiot! Both of your fire attacks are burning down the shack!" said Maxie. Flames were rising from every side of the room.

"Grr, let's get out of here!" Wheeler called back his Pokémon and both he and Maxie left through a backdoor.

"Ugh, Growlithe return." Mimi calls back her Pokémon and runs outside of the shack, as it started to collapsed. "I was so close…" Mimi looks on as the flames burn the shack down to ashes, the sirens of firefighters were heard from a distance.

Mimi, now back in her usual clothes, walks to the Pokémon Center. She sighs and looks down, "I might as well just report to my mom, the situation…"

"Hey Mimi!" Mimi looks up to see Kari running towards her, Aven by her side, and Davis not far behind.

"Kari, Davis!" reunited, Mimi told them what had happened and Kari told them about her fight to get her fifth badge.

"Well at least you're ok, you're a little smelly from the smoke, but you're ok." said Kari.

"Yea, but I still should've been able to capture them…rats." Mimi snaps her finger.

"You'll get another chance Mimi. So what did you get from your friend, Davis?" asked Kari.

"Oh, well it's nothing much really." Davis takes out a Pokeball and out came.

"A Shuckle?!" both Kari and Mimi said.

"Shuckle?" said a confused Shuckle.

"He told me to take care of Shuckle, cause he couldn't care for it anymore." Davis picks up Shuckle. "I'm your trainer now, Shuckle, and I hope we'll be good friends."

"Shuckle, shuckle!" it said happily. Kari takes out her Pokedex, and points it at Shuckle.

**"Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon- This Pokémon stores berries in it's shell, which turns into a liquid, use to make berry juices. To avoid attacks, the Shuckle hides beneath rocks and remains completely still."**

"Well congratulations on your new Pokémon, Davis." said Kari. Kari paused for a moment, she smell something that smell like ash. It was coming from Davis. "Hey Davis, you smell like charred ash."

"eheh…that's probably because my friend has a smoking problem." he said. " So why don't we head over to the Whirl Islands? I can't wait to get my hands on a Lugia!"

Kari sighed.

"Absol…"

Mimi was thinking about what Davis had said. Smoking problem eh?

They all went down to the docks, where the ferry that takes people to the Whirl Island was. They headed onto the ferry and went on their way to the islands.

"I can't wait to see a Lugia. The way they in look in drawings, they're so beautiful," said Kari. Davis's cellphone rings. Davis gets an irritated look. "Uh…Davis, your phone's ringing…"

"I know that…but I don't want to pick it up. It could be my annoying relatives." Davis takes out the phone anyway and went into a another room. "Hello?" said Davis. Maxie's voice was heard on the phone.

"Wheeler, we'll have another chat before the Opening of the Johto League. Our meeting place will be nearby the stadium. I'll give you the exact location later, for now keep an eye on that Absol."

"Yes sir, I'll keep a close watch on the Absol." Davis hangs up. He looks out the window but spots something shiny on a table. Davis walks over to the table and sees a silver feather. He picks it up. "This is…a silver feather of Lugia."

"Davis! You better come out because we're almost there!" came Kari's voice.

"Coming!" Putting the feather in his pocket, he exit's the room.

****

Debuting Pokémon: Machoke,Growlithe,Shuckle 

Featured Pokémon: Noctowl, Absol,Blaziken

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just this fic.

****

Preview: The Whirl Islands

Our heroes have reached the first of a small group of the Whirl Islands and were stocking up on supplies, and heading their way to the next island and…is Davis afraid of water? Stay Tune!


	14. The Whirl Islands

****

Ch. 13: The Whirl Islands

"Ah smell the glorious ocean air! Perfect weather for catching Pokémon!" said Kari. "Let's start looking!"

"Hold on!" said Mimi.

"What?" asked Kari.

"The Whirl Islands are famous for it's whirlpools, and the place itself is made up of four islands, each with a set of whirlpools around the island. You're going to need a Pokémon that can swim pass the whirlpools and can carry us all." said Mimi.

"Wow, you know your stuff." said Davis.

"Hmm, it's what you get when you've been around Johto your whole lifetime." said Mimi feeling proud of herself.

"Well if that's the case, I'm going to the Pokémon Center to do some Pokémon exchange." said Kari. They found a Pokémon center on the island, and Kari walked over to the video phone. Prof. Oak appears on the screen.

"Well hello there, Kari. Did you get your fifth badge?" he asked.

"Of course I did, see?" Kari shows him the Storm Badge.

"Wonderful, you're making progress. But I hate to say that Anne is still ahead of you."

"What!" yelled Kari.

"Absol?" questioned Aven. Davis and Mimi shrugged. Davis was too busy staring at the old man on the screen.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Wow! You're talking to Prof. Oak?" Davis went and grabbed the phone out of Kari's grasp. "Hi Prof. Oak, I'm Davis, and I'm a fan of your Pokémon research."

"So I've heard from many people." Prof. Oak laughed.

"Uh, Davis…can you just let me get my Pokémon?" said Kari feeling a little squished inbetween. After Kari got her Charizard and Noctowl exchanged and when Davis finish chatting with Prof. Oak (which felt like an hour), he called Professor Birch.

"Hi Prof. Birch, how has it been?"

"I should be asking you that question," said Birch, "Oh? I see you've made some friends." Birch looks behind Davis from the video phone.

"Yea, this is Kari, Mimi, and Aven." He pointed to each person/pokemon he named.

"AN ABSOL! OH WOULD I LOVE TO RESEARCH THAT POKEMON!" said an overexcited Birch. "Absol are so uncommon in the Hoenn region!"

Davis's eye twitches. "Uh…my Pokémon?"

"Professors are weird…" said Mimi.

"_I_ _Agree_" said Aven.

"Yep, hey who said that?" Mimi looks around.

"Aven…" Kari whispered to him.

"_Uh…oops"_ Aven fidgets a little. "_Just act normal, just act normal…."_

Mimi shrugs, "Maybe I was hearing things."

"Absol…" Aven sighed in relief.

After Davis had exchange his Houndoom and Ninetales, and had a checkup for their pokemon, they all made their way down to the ocean shore. Mimi points to the second island near the horizon.

"There's our next destination, Island Number two!"

"Do these islands have their own separate names?" asked Kari.

"uh, not that I know of, I just call them Island Number one, two, three and four." said Mimi.

"Well that's original." said Davis.

"They're still islands, and there's still a Lugia, so let's get a move on!" Kari takes out a Pokeball, and out came a Lapras. Lapras purrs.

"A Lapras! Aww, they're so pretty!" said Mimi with sparkles in her eyes. "And rare too! Can I touch it? Can I? Can I?" she asked.

"We're going to be riding on it, so you're going to touch it anyway." laughed Kari. "Aven you first, hop on."

"Absol!" Aven jumps to the front of Lapra's shell.

"Mimi, you next," Mimi climbs up onto the shell and started rubbing it's neck, while Aven ducks from her hand. "It's so smooth, and like rubber." Kari climbs up next and sat behind Mimi.

"Ok, Davis you're last." No one came on. "Uh Davis." Kari looked to where Davis was, and saw he was standing stiff. "Davis! Come on we gotta get going!"

"Uh…Do we have to ride on a Lapras? Why not your Charizard instead?" he asked.

"We can't because I exchange him for Lapras, and he can't carry all of us."

"Great…" Davis slowly makes his way to Lapras. Lapras stares at him. Davis seem nervous and wobbles his way up behind Kari. He gives out a sigh of relief. Mimi, Aven, and Kari looked at each other and shrugged. They were on their way to the second island. Meanwhile Davis seem to be getting sicker and sicker as they kept going further out to sea.

"Hey, Davis are you ok?" asked Kari. "You looked frighten when we said we were going on Lapras."

"Well…let's just say…I don't have a fondness for water Pokémon." Davis looked green in the face. "And I really don't like being near the sea. I get seasick real easily…"

"What? You were ok, when we were on the ferry." said Mimi.

"That's because the ferry wasn't rocking back and forth and we weren't in rough waters." Davis, covers his mouth, "Don't make me open my mouth…"

Mimi and Kari laughs.

"Poor Davis, well you don't have to stay sick for long, we're almost at the next island." said Kari. The island was just a few miles ahead, and when they were about a mile from the island, they had a problem.

"The whirlpools!" said Mimi. Whirlpools were blocking the way to get to the island. "Now what do we do?"

"Don't worry, my Lapras has been through rougher terrain then this. Let's go Lapras!" Lapras yells and charges toward the island.

"Can you please slow down? I'm going to hurl!" yelled Davis.

"Sorry Davis, we've gotta stay at this speed if we're going to get past the whirlpool and get to the island!" said Kari.

"I'm not so sure about this!" said Mimi.

"Absol, Ab!" yelled Aven. The first whirlpool was in front of them

"Ok Lapras, swim with the current and wait until we've turned to the other side of it and swim out." Lapras purrs and swims near the right side of the whirlpool. The whirlpool was spinning counterclockwise. They were all in the whirlpool now. The water was so loud it was hard to hear what everyone was yelling.

"This is getting scary, Kari!" yell Mimi.

"_Especially when I'm in the front, Kari how much longer?!" _Aven yells, "Absol!"

"Now I'm hearing voices!" said Mimi.

"Why Whirlpools!" yelled Davis.

"Not much longer! You can do it Lapras." said Kari. The waters were rough and they were slowly being pulled into the whirlpool. Lapras roars, and was swung out to the other side of the whirlpool. Lapras, with all of it's might pushes it's flippers to the limit swam out of the Whirlpool.

"Oh, I think I left my stomach back there…" said Davis. Mimi looks up.

"Yay! We're out!" she said. Kari sighs.

"I almost thought we didn't make it. Great job, Lapras." said Kari. Lapras purrs. "Ok! It's onwards to the second island!"

"Absol!"

"Oooh…" said a very dizzied Davis.

****

Debuting Pokemon: Lapras

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just this fic.

****

Preview: **The Second Island-Island of the Bug Pokémon**

After a heck of a ride in the whirlpool our heroes have reached the second island. The Island of the Bug Pokémon and Mimi's not taking it so well. Stay Tune!


	15. Island 2 Land of the Bug Pokemon

****

Ch. 14: **The Second Island-Island of the Bug Pokémon**

"This island is where mostly bug type Pokémon live." said Mimi, as she walk up to the shore. They had pass the whirlpool and had landed onto the second island that made up the Whirl Islands in their search for the legendary Lugia.

"Yes! We're finally on land." said Davis, who seem to feel like he had landed on someplace like heaven. "Solid, none-moving land!"

"Relax Davis, we're going to be heading out onto the water again later, and you know that." said Kari. Davis's happy mood, went down a little when she said that.

"Ooh, I think I'm going to be sick again…" he said.

"Well don't, we've got some exploring to do before we head out to the next island." said Mimi. "Although…if anyone sees a Beedrill, or any disgusting looking bug Pokémon, please tell me, so I can cover my eyes. I don't like the creepy, crawly, stinging, disgusting ones…"

"Which is pretty much, every single type of bug," said Davis, irritated.

"Shut up, you!" said Mimi.

"Make me!" said Davis.

"Quit it you two, or else we won't get anywhere!" said Kari. Aven sighs.

"_This is going to be a long day…"_

The island was made up of mostly forest, swarming with many Bug Pokémon as Mimi had said. Mimi screams as a Beedrill flew by.

"Beedrills…I hate Beedrills!" she yelled.

"Oh, so you mean those creepy, crawly, ones." said Davis.

"You hush," said Mimi. Kari rolls her eyes. Something moves in the trees to the right.

"Absol?" Aven growls.

"Is it another Beedrill?" said Mimi as she went behind Kari. Something came down from the tree nearest to them. It was a Spinarak.

"SPIDERS! THAT'S EVEN WORSE THEN BEEDRILLS!" yelled Mimi.

"Spinarak!" Spinarak flees.

"Nice work, Mimi, you scared the Spinarak away." said Davis.

"I don't care I hate Spinaraks." said Mimi.

"Guys…I don't think the Spinarak ran away..." said Kari. Davis and Mimi look to where the Spinarak had fled. There were now about twenty of them. The Spinaraks were looking very angry.

" Too many Spinaraks, too many Spinaraks." said Mimi, as she went as far back away from them. A bigger spider crawled forward. It was an Ariados.

"Aria…" it said angrily.

"An Ariados?" said Kari as she took her Pokedex.

"Must be the leader," said Davis.

****

"Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon- Ariados is the evolved form of Spinarak. It's endless web is spited out on both ends, and it's horn secretes poison. Ariados, has also been known as the "two face" Pokémon, for it has a face on both the front and rear that imitates a face."

"Ariados!" It ordered the Spinaraks to attack, using String shot. They spitted out a sticky thread at them.

"Absol!" Aven used reflect, and blocks the attack.

"An Absol that knows Reflect? That's not possible!" said Davis. Ariados charges at Aven, and knocks down the barrier.

"Ab…" Aven growls.

"Forget about if it's possible or not! Aven use…Psychic?" Kari said.

"Not possible, Absol don't know Psychic, or any other psychic type attacks." said Davis.

"Absol"!

Aven's eyes glowed blue, and it aims the attack at the Ariados and the Spinaraks. Ariados uses string shot to get out of the way, while the Spinaraks were attacked by the psychic wave. The Spinaraks backed away. Davis gaped. Ariados jumps down and uses Poison Sting on Aven

"Absol!" Aven yells in pain, as Ariados secretes it's poison.

"Aven!"

"Sneasel go!" Davis sent out his Sneasel. When his Sneasel came out, the usual red/pink color of the feather like objects that protruded from the head, and back spines of Sneasels was silver instead.

"Sneasel!"

"Sneasel! Ice Beam!" Sneasel obeys and sends an ice beam attack at Ariados. The beam hits Ariados' side and it fell off of Aven. Kari ran over to Aven.

"Aven, are you ok?" she asked.

"_The poison…it's going through my body…_" he said weakly. Kari took out a bottle with the antidote. "Start drinking this." Ariados runs back for another attack.

"Sneasel! Slash attack!"

"Sneasel!" it swipes Ariados with it's mighty claws, that made it back away again, nearly exhausted.

"Ok, Pokeball go!" Davis threw a Pokeball at Ariados and it went in. Wiggle. Wiggle. Wiggle. Wiggle. It stopped. Davis had caught Ariados. Spinarak who stayed behind to watch their master fled. Davis went over to pick up the Pokeball. "All right, Ariados is mine."

"Great job, Davis, uh just don't bring it out, ok?" said Mimi.

"Maybe I should…" sneered Davis.

"It's not funny Davis!" said Mimi.

"Heh, I can't anyway, I already have six Pokémon with me." Davis's Ariados was transferred to his box.

"Congratulations on the capture, Davis." said Kari as she and Aven went over to Mimi and Davis.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without Sneasel." He pats Sneasel on the head. 

"That Sneasel…it's different, it's feathers are silver and not pink." said Mimi.

"Yea, it's a Shining Sneasel, and this was the Pokémon I was going to show you, back in Ecruteak. Remember Kari?"

"Yea, I remember. It's pretty, but what's the difference between a shiny and a regular? Other then a different color of a body part." asked Kari.

"You mean you don't know?" said Davis shocked. Kari shook her head.

"Actually I don't know either, can you tell us?" said Mimi. Davis sighs.

"I'm surrounded by thickheaded people." he said and looks down.

"Ab…" Davis looks to Aven.

"You know, your Absol..there's something weird about it…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kari.

"Reflect, Psychic, they're psychic attacks, and Absols can't learn Psychic Moves, even if you try to teach it. It's common moves are, Slash, Double team, Razor Wind, and Faint Attack." he said as he kept looking at Aven.

"Aven's special, if he knows those attacks then that's fine. Maybe he _is _one of those Shining Pokémon, like your Sneasel."

"Sneasel is a shiny Pokémon, but not Aven! Ah, too much stuff going through my head." Davis calls back his Sneasel. "I'll figure it out later." Mimi was listening to the whole conversation, looking clueless.

"Ok then, let's just keep moving!" she said. "The sooner I get off this island, the better," she thought.

****

Debuting Pokémon: Beedrill, Spinarak, Ariados, Shiny Sneasel

****

Featured Pokémon: Absol

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just this fic.

****

Preview: On the way to the Third Island

They're still on the island? Yep, but Davis isn't worry about taking a long a time to reach the other side. Stay tune!


	16. On the Way to the Third Island

Vee: zzzzz

Veedra: blinks

Vee: zzzz

Kari: pokes Vee She's really gone…

Veedra: oh well too bad, I mean she could always read her 20 reviews later…

Vee: REVIEWS! WHERE?

Kari: ;; You know I really hope you aren't writing this fic for just reviews.

Vee: Course not, I need reviews for input, but I also write this fic for everyone to read!

Kari: yea, yea. And now on with the fanfic!

Vee: Hey that's my line!

****

Ch. 15: On the way to the Third Island

"scyther!" a Scyther flies at a Growlithe.

"Growlithe! Ember attack!" ordered Mimi. Growlithe spits out little fireballs at Scyther, who easily dodges them and uses slash attack on Growlithe, which knocks it out. "Growlithe!" Scyther flies away. Mimi calls back Growlithe and sighs. "I really need to train my Pokémon, if I'm ever going to succeed in being an Officer!" said Mimi.

"You'll get better, you'll see." said Kari as she went on out into a clearing. "Guys, we've made it to the other side of the island." Kari looks out to the sea. "And there's the third island!" she points to an island off in the distance.

"Good we can finally get off of this bug infested island." said Mimi.

"uh…somehow I feel like I want to be back to where we started." groaned Davis.

"Stop whining Davis, do you want that Lugia or what?" Kari asked. Davis nods. "Then get use to the ride, until we've found it." Kari called out Lapras, and they climb aboard. "Onward to the Third Island!" Lapras purrs and they were off.

Along the way the sound of four grumbling stomachs were heard on the Lapras express.

"Oh…so hungry…"said Kari.

"Me too…but I don't want to think about food right now." said Davis.

"There's a Pokémon Center on the next island, so we'll have a chance to eat." said Mimi.

"_Hungry…"_ said Aven. "Absol…."

"Did someone say something?" said Davis.

"No…" said Kari.

"Nope, nobody." said Mimi. Davis was confused then shrugs. Lapras yawns as they leisurely went their way toward the island. What they didn't know was that they were being followed. A Tentacruel was following them with an underwater camera.

The camra was transmitting pictures of the gang to a submarine, that was moving along the bottom of the sea. Inside, Oldan and his Team Rocket crew sat and watched what the Tentacruel was picking up.

"Sir, aren't those the same kids we fought against back in Ecruteak?" asked a Team Rocket Grunt.

"So that it would seem, keep following them, we might be able to capture more then just that Absol." chuckled Oldan.

Back to where Kari, Davis, Mimi and Aven was, Davis seem to have sensed something was wrong. He looked behind him at the water.

"What's wrong, Davis?" Kari asked.

"I feel like we're being followed…" he replied. Kari looked behind Davis but didn't see anything.

"You sure there's something following us?" asked Kari. "Maybe you're just seeing things." Davis was looking at once at a specific part of the water, a rippling was moving in a different way but very lightly. 

"Kari, tell your Absol to use Razor Wind and aim it right there." Davis points at the ripples.

"What?" said Kari, confused.

"Just tell Aven."

"Ok…Aven?" Kari calls to him.

"Ab?" turned around

"Can you use Razor Wind right there?" Kari points to the spot Davis was pointing at.

"Ab?" Aven looked confused.

"What's going on back there?" said Mimi, now turning around.

" Just do it Aven." said Kari.

"_Why are you telling me to hit the water?"_

"I don't know Davis wants me to tell you to hit right there." she said out loud. She covers her mouth. "Oops…" Davis and Mimi stared. Aven's razor glowed white and aiming to the ripples, let the Razor Wind go, with a spin of the head. It hit directly where Davis and Kari had pointed. A Tentacruel jumped out of the water from shock. The camera had been cut in half.

"I knew it," said Davis, "Someone had been spying on us."

"Wow, good eyes Davis, even I didn't notice." Said Kari.

"Thank you, but who sent it?" wondered Davis.

"Maybe government spies?" said Mimi.

"I was thinking of more towards Team Rocket…but then there's…"

"Darn! They've spotted our Tentacruel spy and destroyed the camera." said Oldan, who was angry and looking at the blank static screen. "That kid knew our spy was there, but how?" he wondered. "Unless he's been trained by the government agency to do those tough training to make his senses more keen." Thought Oldan, "rise the submarine closer to the surface, we need to be able to see our targets!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" a Grunt went to the controls and the submarine began to rise. 

"Team Aqua?" said Kari and Mimi.

"uh-huh, they're like the Team Magma organization from the Hoenn Region. Except they have a different goal from Team Magma. While Team Magma wants to increase the landmass, Team Aqua wants to increase the oceans. They've often used water Pokémon, that's why when I saw the Tentacruel, I thought it would have been Team Aqua." The Tentacruel had flee underwater after the camera had been destroyed. "But I'm not so sure…"

"Team Rocket, Team Aqua, they're all the same, they keep thinking they're better then everyone else. That's why there are officers who fight to keep justice!" Mimi said confidently.

"Take it easy, officer before you blab more then what you can do." said Davis.

"Hmph." Mimi ignores him and turns back around. "Huh? Hey we're almost there!" she said. Davis and Kari looked and the Island was closer then before. "And the good news is there are no whirlpools on this side of the island!"

"That means we'll be there even sooner, and have something to eat." said Kari. "Full speed ahead Lapras!" Lapras squealed and picked up the speed.

"Wait! What about me and my seasickness?" yelled Davis from behind.

****

Debuting Pokémon: Scyther, Tentacruel

Featured Pokémon: Growlithe, Absol, Lapras

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, except for this fic.

Preview: The Third Island- Land of the Ground Pokémon

You think after having a meal you can get a good rest, but no! A storm just happens to kick in and Davis is nowhere to be found! Stay Tune to find out what happens.


	17. Island of Ground Types

Vee: Hello everyone! Thank you for all your reviews! And thank you to Midnight for continuing her stream of reviews about my fic and a continuing fan.

Mimi: hmm starts messing with the fic

Vee: Hey! What are you doing?

Mimi: You have so many errors!

Vee: I do not!

Mimi: Do too!

Vee: not!

Mimi: Too!

Vee: not!

Veedra: ::sighs:: On with the fic.

****

Ch. 16: The Third Island- Island of the Ground Pokémon

__

When Kari and the gang have finally reached the Third Island, the first thing on their agenda was having something to eat. They reached the Pokémon center and left their Pokémon for their check-up as they ordered up some food. Kari looks outside to see the sun lowering. It was now midafternoon.

"Maybe we should just stay here today, and explore the island. By the time we reach the other side, it'll be dark." she said.

"Yea maybe you're right," said Mimi, munching on her burger.

"Where's Davis?" asked Kari.

"He went outside, said he's checking out the island."

Outside, Davis was walking around the rugged island. He came to a cliff and looked out to the distance. Dark clouds were appearing in the sky. Davis gets a flashback to when he was talking with Maxie. Maxie was speaking to him.

"Projects Arlin, Alura, and Aena. Each controlling a different thing. Time, Life and Death. The two female forms also have special abilities around Pokémon. Healing, weakening, fusion, and communication. That is why they are needed to be found and use to capture Groudon. We know one is being held by the man who started the whole operation, the Absol you now follow, and the third is still yet to be found."

Back to where Davis was he was thinking about where the third project was. "The third one…may be closer then I have thought…" he was thinking about Kari.

"Hey kid!" someone yelled behind him, and he turns around to see a Sailor. "You want to have a Pokémon Battle?" he asked. Davis looks up to the sky. It was getting darker and cloudier.

"There seems to be a storm coming, maybe we should battle when it has past."

"Ah don't worry about it! We'll each just use two Pokémon, in case it does get rough. We'll have time to get back to the Pokémon Center." said the Sailor. "By the way, the names Jack."

"Davis," the wind was beginning to pick up. Davis becomes worried that the storm might get too rough, too soon, but he says, "All right a Pokémon Battle it is!"

"All right! That shows you ain't no coward!" said Jack. "Now lets battle! Go Machoke!" He throws a poke ball and out came Machoke.

"Go Haunter!"

Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon Center, Kari and Mimi, were beginning to worried about Davis. He hadn't come back for a while, and the sky was getting more darker and in a more ugly gray color, a huge storm was coming.

"I'm worried about Davis…" said Mimi.

"Really? And I thought you didn't like him." said Kari, looking outside.

"It's not funny, I was only playing with him before, but now…" she looks down on her empty plate, and Davis's food getting cold.

"I know what you mean. We should head outside and go find him." Kari suggested. Mimi agrees and Aven walks over to Kari.

"_I'll come too!" _he said. Kari nods.

"Let's move!"

"Shadow Ball, Haunter!"

"Haunter!" Haunter throws a dark ball at Machoke, and knocks it out.

"Machoke, return, now I'll use…" Jack was about to use another Pokémon when suddenly it started to rain and lightning was striking the land, the wind blowing even harder.

"I think our battle's over!" Davis yelled over the wind.

"Yea I think you're right! We better head back to the Pokémon center!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Davis and Jack made their way back to the Pokémon Center, only to find their pathway blocked. Trees had fallen onto the pathway and they now had to find a way around the road block or get the trees out of the way. The storm was getting rougher and rougher. It seem like a hurricane was going through as Kari, Mimi, who were wearing raincoats and Aven, ran along the pathway. The trees waved in the wind, wobbling threatenly back and forth.

"Think he strayed off the path?" Mimi wondered.

"Even if he did, he's smart enough to find the path again and run straight to shelter!" said Kari.

"Absol! Absol!" Aven runs alongside Kari, but then stops. Mimi and Kari stop too. They had reach the same fallen trees on the path that Davis and Jack ran into.

"Now what?" said Mimi. Aven growled.

"What is it Aven?" asked Kari.

"_Wheeler…I smell Wheeler…"_

"Wheeler?!"

"Wheeler? Who, what, when, where?" said Mimi. "Where's Wheeler?!"

" Hello? Is there someone on the other side?" came a familiar voice from the other side.

"Davis? Is that you? What do you think you're trying to do, being out in this storm!" yelled Kari.

"Heh, well lets just say I was in the middle of a battle. Me and Jack are trying our best getting all these fallen trees out of the way with our Pokémon on this side." Alakazam was using it's psychic ability to pull the trees out of the way, while Machoke was using it's muscles to pick up the trees, and moving them out of the way.

"Let's help too! Aven use Slash!" Kari ordered.

"Bayleef, go!" Mimi called out her Bayleef. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Absol!"

"Bay!" They started cutting down the trees into smaller bits.

"I didn't know you had a Bayleef." said Kari.

"Just because you see Jennys' with Growlithe, doesn't mean we don't have others." As Absol and Bayleef kept cutting away the trees, Mimi notice an arm in between two fallen trees. "Is that a Pokémon?" Mimi points to the arm, and she and Kari ran over to the arm. It was yellow with three little claws. 

"It is! Let's try pulling it out!" said Kari. They both grab the arm and started pulling. Bayleef and Absol cuts around it, to lessen the weight. On the other side, Davis sees a weak spot in the trees, and told his Alakazam to start pulling that tree out of the way. The storm got worse, rain was hammering down onto the island, and lighting strikes the land. The wind was picking up, and it was getting harder to work under these conditions. Alakazam tries to pull the tree, but it was stuck, so Machoke went over to help. Kari and Mimi, was pulling out the Pokémon, inch by inch. The head poked out.

"It's a Sandshrew!" said Mimi.

"Keep pulling!" Absol and Bayleef pushed the sliced tree out of the way. Alakazam and Machoke continue to pull the tree, it was slowly coming loose.

"Almost got it!" said Davis.

"Go Machoke! Go!" yelled Jack.

"Machoke!"

"Bay!"

"Alakazam!"

"Absol!" Just like that, Kari and Mimi pulled Sandshrew free, and Alakazam and Machoke had pull the tree out of the way. They made an opening to the other side.

"Davis!" yelled Kari.

"Kari, Mimi!" yelled Davis. He called back his Alakazam and Jack called his Machoke back, and they went over to Kari and Mimi.

"Good to see you're ok!" said Kari. Mimi was holding onto Sandshrew who seem to be unconscious.

"Let's hurry and get back to the Pokémon center!" yelled Mimi. They all agree. After Mimi called back her Bayleef back, they ran back towards the Pokémon Center. The Storm was at it's max. It seem like it would never end.

"Why did you have to go out battling in this weather Davis?" yelled Kari.

"Jack wanted to battle! Don't blame it on me!"

"But it wasn't that bad when we started!"

"You guys look!" Mimi points ahead of her a tornado appears and was heading straight towards them.

"We can't outrun a tornado!"

"What are we going to do?"

"HELP!" A cry was heard all over the island. Everything seem to have gone silent, only the sound of a Pokémon's cry was heard. Something big flew over the island and with it the storm followed. The sky was clearing, the rain had stopped, everything had gone calm. The flying Pokémon flew to the fourth island, and the storm subsiding. The sky was fill with stars. Everyone was quiet. Like a flash the storm had ended.

"What just happened?" Kari said slowly.

"The storm just stopped?" said Mimi.

"Did that Pokémon stop it?" said Davis looking up the sky.

"That was the legendary Pokémon Lugia. It is said they appear on stormy nights, and bring end to the storms, or begin one." said Jack. "Looks like Lugia was on our side this time."

"You mean that was Lugia?!" yelled Davis. Jack nodded and Davis jumps for joy. "So Lugia is here! I'm one island closer to it!"

"Forget about Lugia, we got a Pokémon to get to the center! I think this Sandshrew got injured in the fallen trees." said Mimi, still holding onto Sandshrew. They all ran back to the Center, where a worried Nurse Joy was.

"I didn't think you could make it back." she said relieved.

"Nurse Joy, this Sandshrew was badly injured in the storm, can you help it?" asked Mimi, showing Joy the Sandshrew.

"Why of course I can! There's nothing a Joy can't do!" So Nurse Joy brought Sandshrew into a separate room while everyone waited outside in the guest area, drinking some hot cocoa. They all had blankets to keep them warm. Mimi had gone to check on Sandshrew.

"Well I'll be sleeping in for the night, good night to you all." said Jack and he left.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." said Davis, "I'll get a chance to catch Lugia." he sneezed.

"Well first we need to rest and get our health back." said Kari. She looks to Aven who had fallen asleep, shivering. Kari sighs and walks over to Aven. Aven opens his eyes and looks up. "Why don't we go sleep on some nice warm beds?"

"Absol…. _I would love that_" said Aven. Kari, Davis, and Aven went to a guest bedroom and went into the bunk beds. They all looked up and sighed, closing their eyes. Mimi walks into the room, and yawns, taking the bunk bed underneath Davis.

"I hope Sandshrew will be ok…" thought Mimi.

"A Lugia, I'm going to get a Lugia!" thought Davis.

"I'm going to be a Pokémon Breeder someday…or a…" thought Kari.

"_I'm going to go home soon…"_ thought Aven. And they all fell asleep, not a single disturbance bother them through the night. The moon rises high into the sky. ..

****

Debuting Pokémon: Haunter, Bayleef, Sandhrew

Featured Pokémon: Machoke, Alakazam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon just this fic.

Preview: On our way to the Fourth Island

It's onwards to the Fourth Island with some interruptions from a Mantine and Davis catches a Lugia?! Oo! Stay Tune!


	18. On the way to the Fourth Island

Sorry about the long delay, school has been keeping me busy to find time to update and write. And my computer just recently got a virus so yea! Lol. On with Season 1! lol

****

Ch. 17: On Our way to the Fourth Island!

After having breakfast, and Mimi went to see that Sandshrew was ok and released, they all made their way to the other side of the island. It is now midafternoon and they are almost on the other side. The Sandshrew was following them from behind.

"Why is that Sandshrew following us?" said Kari.

"Maybe it's just curious about what we're doing." said Davis. Mimi looks behind her, and the Sandshrew hid behind a tree. Mimi shrugged and walked on, the Sandshrew poke it's head out from the tree and started following them again. About an hour later they reached the other side of the island, the fourth island clearly in view. The fourth island seem a little closer then the other islands they had gone to. Kari calls out her Lapras and they all climb on. Davis took his time getting on and groans. The Sandshrew runs over to them and whines.

"What's with that Sandshrew?" said Davis.

"It wants to come with us, don't you Sandshrew?" said Mimi.

"Shrew!" Sandshrew jumps into Mimi's lap. "Shrew! Sandshrew!"

"That Sandshrew really seems to like you," said Kari.

"Yea, I think I'm going to keep it." Mimi pats Sandshrews little head. You wanna stay with me?" asked Mimi. Sandshrew nods. "Yay! I got a Sandshrew!"

"Can we get a move on?" said Davis. Lapras started to swim straight towards the Fourth Island. A few Pidgeys flew by and flew towards the island. A nice breeze was blowing in the clam air and everyone was starting to slowly dozing off, except for Davis, who was starting feeling very ill. "Oh I think I'm going to hurl…." he did and Aven wakes up. Davis sighs, "After this, I will never ever be anywhere near the sea ever again." Aven laughs. Davis looks at Aven. "ha, ha very funny, but it won't be if you were in my situation." he said. Suddenly something bumped into Lapras which made everyone wake up with a start. Lapras looks around to see who had bump into it.

"What's going on?" said Mimi. Sandshrew looks around. The thing bumped into Lapras again. "Stop rocking the Lapras!" yells Davis.

"I'm not rocking Lapras! Something's in the water." said Kari. A large shadow appears near the surface and charges at Lapras, and catches Mimi off balance. She screams as Davis grabs Mimi's arm, while Mimi held onto Sandshrew.

"I got you .." Davis starts pulling Mimi back onto Lapras. Kari was looking for where the Pokémon was. She took out a Pokeball.

"Chincho! Go underwater and bring that Pokémon to the surface!" Her poke ball open and a Chincho jump out and dive underwater. "Lapras keep on course to the island ok?" Lapras nods. Aven looks cautiously at the water. Underwater Chincho swims ahead and sees a huge Pokémon heading towards it. Chincho lits up it's antenna and sent an electric shock at the Pokémon. Above water, there was a splash of water and out jump the Pokémon. "It's a Mantine!" Kari took out her Pokedex. Mantine landed back in the water, and looked angrily at Chincho who has resurfaced.

**"Mantine, the Kite Pokémon- Mantine can fly out of the water and over the waves if it builds up enough speed as it swims freely in the open seas."**

Mantine used Bubblebeam at Chincho.

"Chincho! Dive underwater and use Thunderwave!" Kari ordered. "Slow down, Lapras." Lapras began to move slower.

"Chincho!" Chincho dives and dodged the Bubblebeam attack. Chincho sent out electric waves at Mantine under water, and paralyzes it.

"Good Chincho, now use Spark!"

"Chincho!" Chincho's body began to spark as it swam towards Mantine. Mantine was unable to move out of the way and took the full blast of the Spark Attack. It screams and whacks Chincho away with one of it's fin. Mantine swims away and turns around. Chincho surfaced to see what was going on. Mantine charge at Chincho at full speed.

"Don't let it get you Chincho! Thundershock!"

"Cho!" Chincho sent out electric bolts at Mantine who leapt into the air and started to glide.

"It's flying!" said Mimi.

"No just gliding." said Davis. Mantine aim for Chincho and use Take Down.

"Watch out Chincho!" yelled Kari. Chincho look up to see Mantine coming and dived. Mantine splashes back into the ocean. "Spark!" A light appears under the surface as Chincho attacked Mantine from underneath. "This is it!" Kari takes out an Ultra Ball and threw it Ultra Ball at Mantine. Wiggle. Wiggle. Wiggle. Mantine was caught. Chincho brought the Ultra ball back to Kari. "Great job, Chincho." she said, and returned Chincho back into her Pokeball.

"Since when did you have an Ultra Ball?" said Davis.

"Since I was in Kanto, that was my last Ultra Ball. I need to restock, when I get to the next town town. Where I've been they've only been selling Great Balls." said Kari. Mantine was transfer to Prof. Oak's lab.

"We're here! We're here!" yelled Mimi. The island was now closer then ever. "And look no whirlpools!"

"No whirlpools?" said Kari.

"That Lugia must've stopped them. That just makes our job easier. I don't wanna have another Whirlpool experience. " said Davis. The sun was beginning to set when they reach the island. They set camp, and Mimi decided she was going to make dinner. Davis got a fire started and they all sat by the shoreline. Sandshrew was playing with Aven as Davis went to take a walk around the shoreline to see what he could find.

"Davis sure wants that Lugia." said Mimi, checking the rice. Kari looks out to the sea, then to Aven.

"No one seem to be going after Aven for a while." said Kari.

"Yea I've noticed. Maybe they're just regrouping to figure out how to get him. I wouldn't worry, just enjoy the peace while you still can, as I would say." said Mimi, she tasted a bit of the food. "Dinner's ready!"

"Great, I'm starving!" said Kari. Kari called for Davis that dinner was ready. There was no reply.

"He'll be back when he's hungry." said Mimi, passing the food to Kari. Kari takes out from her backpack, some Pokémon food Brock had given her.

"You know what I want to be when I grow up?" said Kari. "I want to be a breeder, once I've finish my traveling."

"A breeder?"

"Yea, I mean being the Pokémon Champion and master would be awesome, but it starts to get old after a while. The feeling doesn't quite last very long. That's why I've thought of being a breeder." Kari passes the food out to Aven and Sandshrew

"Well I think you'll make a great breeder!" said Mimi. Just then Davis came running towards them waving something in his hand.

"Girls! Guess what! Guess what!" he yelled.

"What?" said both Mimi and Kari. He came to a halt in front of them and shows them a poke ball.

"I have finally caught Lugia!" he said.

"You what!" they both yelled. From the poke ball out came a Lugia. It was looking to everyone curiously.

Meanwhile under the ocean floor, back in the submarine someone else was celebrating a capture.

"I've finally capture Lugia!" said Oldan. A Lugia was in an electric cage, screaming and thrashing trying to break out from the cage. "Thrash all you want, you won't be able to get out!" Oldan walks over to the controls. "And now to test our newest invention." he said, and he brought out a Dark Ball and threw it at Lugia. It went inside. And Oldan held onto it.

"Now Lugia will be 100times more powerful and will follow Team Rocket's command no matter what!" Oldan throws the dark ball and Lugia appeared looking like it was enraged. It's heart had gone into the shadow and it now only followed Team Rocket. "Giovanni will surely promote me when I send him this present! But first…" Oldan puts up on the screen the trio. "I'll have to get that Absol and this Lugia shall help me with that…" he said, as he locked onto Aven who look like he was enjoying himself. "Have fun while you can, Absol, cause you'll soon be in the hands of Team Rocket!"

****

Debuting Pokémon: Chinchou, Mantine, Lugia

****

Featured Pokémon: Sandshrew, Absol, Lapras

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon except for this fic.

Preview: Operation-Save Lugia! Part 1

RUNAWAY! IT'S A RAMPAGING LUGIA! Oh, what to do? Seriously! Stay tune for the first part of this operation! 


	19. Operation: Save Lugia! Pt 1

****

Ch. 18: Operation- Save Lugia! Pt. 1

****

"Lugia, the Diving Pokémon- Lugia are known to be the ruler of the seas. Because it's powers are said to be amazingly strong it spends most of it's time deep at the bottom of the ocean. It is rumored that Lugia are often seen on nights during violent storms."

"Amazing, I can't believe I'm seeing a Lugia this close!" said Mimi.

"Yea, but it looks kinda small." said Kari. The Lugia looked nervously at everyone. It was only a little bit taller then Davis. "Aren't Lugia suppose to be really big that you can actually ride on them?"

"Yea I kinda notice it was on the short side. Maybe it just left it's parent?" said Davis. Lugia looked sad after what Davis said. It started to cry. "What's the matter Lugia? Did I say something to offend you?" Davis patted Lugia, but it turn away and flew off to a rock sitting by the shore. It started crying out toward the sea.

"It's so sad," said Mimi.

"It wants it's mother. Davis did you just catch that Lugia without checking to see if the mother was there?" asked Kari. "Shame on you if you did, taking it away from it's mom!"

"Wait! Wait! Don't go insulting me for what I didn't do." said Davis, waving his hand at her. "I was walking along the shoreline when I saw the Lugia. I notice it was smaller and I suspected it's parent was nearby. I waited for a while but no one came, so I fought it and still no one came, so I went to catching it, and I did." Davis looks to Lugia. "If it does have a mother, why hasn't it come back for it? It should've been back by now."

"hmm, Aven can you please ask Lugia what's wrong?" said Kari.

"Absol?" Aven looks up at Kari.

"Please?" Aven thought for a moment and then ran over to Lugia.

"Why did you ask Aven to go ask? It won't exactly help." said Davis.

"Yea, Pokémon language is sometimes hard to figure out." said Mimi.

"Well…there is sort of something I've been hiding from you all…about Aven and-" Aven ran back to Kari. He was looking at the others and back at Kari. Kari sighs. "This is kind of an emergency, so can you just …"

"Absol…" Aven knew what she wanted, but did he wanted the others to know?

"Can you just what?" asked Mimi. Davis was staring at Aven.

"…_That Lugia said that his mother was captured by a group of humans the other night. Lugia said he was about to leave his mom when it happened, he tried to save her but couldn't, that's why he's sad because he lost his mother and couldn't do anything about it." _After Aven had spoken, there was silence in the group. Mimi and Davis kept staring at Aven. Kari was getting irritated.

"It's rude to stare you know." she pointed out.

"You're Absol can mind-talk and you never told us!" said Mimi.

"Well Aven didn't want anyone to know!" said Kari. "He thought people would get frightened by his power to speak telepathically."

"Yea well I think it's cool!" said Davis. "This is the first known Absol ever to speak in English! Sort of. It's awesome!"

"_You don't think it is strange?"_

"Of course not! I think it's great that you can speak English to us. We'll be able to understand you more. " said Mimi. This made Aven feel relieved.

"_I'm glad that you are not frightened by my powers. It makes me feel more comfortable around you and Davis now."_ Aven smiles.

__

"Aww That's the first time I've seen you smile." said Kari. Aven blushed and looks down.

"So now what are we going to do about Lugia?" said Mimi. "I feel like we gotta do something for it."

"We're going to save it's mom, that's what!" said Davis.

"Davis, do you even know who we're suppose to get the mother back from?" asked Kari.

"Uh…no…but Aven, did Lugia tell you what the people looked like? What were they wearing?" asked Davis.

_" Lugia said they were wearing black clothes." _ said Aven.

"Black clothes?" said Mimi.

"Team Rocket," they all said.

"Oooh those good for nothing jerks! They're going to pay, for my name is Officer Jenny!" said Mimi.

"More like Mini-Jenny in training," said Davis.

"Thanks for the support." said Mimi. Lugia flew back over to the gang, and cuddle near Davis.

"You miss your mom, don't you?" said Davis. Lugia cried sadly. "Well don't worry we'll get her back, I promise you that, but I'm going to need your help ok?" Lugia looks up at Davis. "I promise I'll get your mother back."

"Yea we all promise we'll get her back." said Mimi.

"Yea, somehow." said Kari.

"Absol!" said Aven. Lugia look happily at everyone. "_It's very thankful for your help."_ said Aven. Lugia yawned and fell asleep on Davis.

"Aww…" said Mimi. "Lugia are so cute when they're asleep."

"It must be tired from the battle," said Davis.

"We better get some sleep too, so we can have an early start on our search tomorrow." said Kari. "Team Rocket might still be in the area." Everyone went into their sleeping bags, with Lugia snuggle closely near Davis, the fire slowly going out.

They didn't know that Team Rocket was watching them from a distance. They were positioning the submarine in front of their campsite.

"Are we in position yet?" asked Oldan at the Command deck.

"Yes sir, and awaiting orders sir!" said a Grunt at the controls.

"Good, we'll give them a surprise attack, while they're asleep." said Oldan. The slowly came closer to the shore and stop short before the submarine's top part was out of water.

Two grappling arms shot out from the submarine aiming for Aven. They grabbed Aven's back legs.

"Absol!" Aven woke from a start and was being pulled back towards the Submarine. "_Kari!"_

Kari awoke abruptly after hearing Aven, and sees Aven being pulled into the sea.

"Aven!" Kari ran to grab for Aven's front legs. Mimi, Davis and Lugia woke with a start to see what was going on. They spotted Kari and Aven being pulled into the ocean.

" Kari!" yelled Mimi.

"Aven!" yelled Davis. He grabs Kari by the waist and helps pull in Aven.

"Bayleef! Use razor leaf on those ropes!" Mimi sent out her Bayleef.

"Bay!" Bayleef sent a razor leaf attack at the ropes which cut instantly. Kari pulled Aven back to shore. The submarine submerged and Oldan went outside to greet them.

"Well I see you haven't lost that stubbornness." he said.

"You again!" said Kari.

"You give back Lugia's mom right now!" yelled Davis.

"By order of the Pokémon Police force you are under arrest!" said Mimi.

"ooh I see you've gotten more friends. It doesn't matter, you want your Lugia's mom back? Well you can, but does she remember her child?" said Oldan, and pulled out a dark ball. Lugia look onwards and very worried. "Go Lugia!" A regular size Lugia came out from the ball. It had fury in it's eyes, and looked like a souless machine that wanted to kill. The young Lugia called to it's mother, and flew at her.

"Wait, Lugia! Something's wrong with your mom!" yelled Davis. Lugia ignored him and flew happily to it's mom.

"Aeroblast," ordered Oldan. The Mother Lugia charged up and shot a beam towards it's child.

"Lugia watch out!" Davis yelled. Lugia saw the attack and dodges it, but the attack hits it's right wing. Lugia yells in pain and falls. Davis ran over to Lugia and caught him. "Lugia are you ok!" Lugia cries weakly. "Man…you're heavy!" Davis was trying to balance with Lugia's weight.

"Davis get out of there!" yelled Kari.

"I don't think so, finish them off with Hydro Pump!" yelled Oldan. The mother Lugia obeyed and shot a powerful water blast at Davis and Lugia and they were sent flying right into the forest.

"Davis!" Kari and Mimi both yelled.

"And that is what will happen to you, if you don't do what I tell you to do." said Oldan. "Now hand me over that Absol."

"No way, why don't you give back Lugia's mom! It's wrong to take a Lugia's parent away from a child!" said Kari.

"hehe no way I'm giving this Lugia to you," Oldan replied.

"You jerk!" said Mimi.

"All right if you don't want to hand over that Absol, I'll just let Lugia take it. Go get that Absol!" said Olden. Lugia flew towards Aven.

"Bayleef, Vine Whip now!" ordered Mimi. Bayleef shot it's vines at Lugia and grabbed it by the neck. Lugia stops and pulls Bayleef off the ground and whirl it around. "Bayleef!"

"Bay!" Bayleef kept it's vines on Lugia's neck, too frighten to let go.

"Slam that Bayleef to the ground!" yelled Oldan. Lugia threw Bayleef down to the ground with a horribly immense force.

"Bayleef!" Mimi ran to her Bayleef which was knockout unconscious. "My poor Bayleef!"

"Now Lugia go after that Absol!" ordered Oldan. Lugia flew towards Aven again.

"Aven! Double Team!"

"Absol!" multiple Absols surrounded Lugia, confusing it.

"Use Ancient Power!" said Oldan. Lugia roars and the ground shakes. Rocks appear and fell onto the many Absols. One of the rocks hit the real Aven. Aven falls back, but jumps right back up.

"Use Razor Wind!" said Kari. Aven sent aerial razor attacks at Lugia.

"Dodge them Lugia." said Oldan. Lugia dodges every attack with grace.

"This isn't good…" said Kari.

"Just give it up, you have no chance against my Lugia. Aeroblast!" Lugia roars and charges his attack.

"Aven watch out!" Lugia lets loose the attack. Aven uses Reflect to block the attack.

"heh, Lugia maximum power!" yelled Oldan. Lugia increases the strength of it's beam. The barrier was beginning to crack.

"Lapras, attack Lugia with Ice Beam!" Kari sends out her Lapras, which landed into the water. It wails and sends an Ice Beam at Lugia. The Ice beam hits Lugia's neck and it stop it's attack. It roars furiously at Lapras and sent a Hyper Beam attack at Lapras.

"Dive Lapras!" ordered Kari. Lapras dives under water and swims away. Aven took this chance to attack Lugia.

"Absol!" It was going to use it's slash attack.

"Watch out Lugia!" Oldan points to Aven. With one swipe of Lugias's wing, Aven was whacked off course. Aven fell into the water.

"Aven!" Lapras resurfaced, "Lapras, Ice Beam again!" Lapras took aim and fired another Ice beam at Lugia. A direct hit in the chest and Lugia was immobilized.

"You leave Aven alone you big meany, go Pikachu!" Mimi sent out her Pikachu. "Thundershock, Pikachu!"

"Pika…." Pikachu charged up. Lugia spots Pikachu and flaps it's wings to stop Lapra's attack. "chuuuuu!" Pikachu sent electric sparks toward's Lugia. Lugia counters it by putting up a barrier.

"Safeguard!" said Mimi. Lugia charges for another Aeroblast when Aven jumped on top of Lugia, and it's blast was shot off course. Lugia tries to wiggle Aven off. Aven held on tightly.

"Aven, are you crazy! Get off of Lugia before it gets you!" said Kari.

"Slam it down Lugia!" said Oldan. Lugia flew up and fell backwards into the water, a huge column of water appeared where they dived.

"Oh no, Aven! Lapras go and find him." Kari ordered. Lapras obeyed and dives under water, moving to where Lugia and Aven landed.

"I hope he's ok," said Mimi. Lapras resurfaced around the area when Aven resurfaced unconscious. Lapras went over to grab him, when a light appeared underneath Lapras and a beam was shot at it. Lapras flew over the sea and landed on the shore, badly injured. Lugia resurfaced and flew around Aven, enraged.

"That Lugia is out of control!" said Kari.

"What did you do to it!" Mimi demended Oldan.

"I didn't do anything, it's thanks to this Dark Ball, that Lugia is so powerful." Oldan showed them the Dark Ball. "The Dark ball can make a Pokémon go to it's maximum strength, and become enrage with the need to fight. The Lugia you use to know is no more!"

"Then we'll just have to destroy that Dark Ball! Go Espeon!" Kari called out her Espeon.

"Yea! Go grab it Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you…" A whole group of Grunts came up to join their leader. "Come any closer and I'll tell my Grunts to attack." They all showed their poke balls at them. "By the time you reach me, your Pokémon will be too exhausted to destroy the ball, and I'd have already caught that Absol."

"Ugh! Now what do we do?" said Mimi.

"I don't know, if I bring out Chincho to go rescue Aven, it won't have a chance against Lugia,"

"Aww, man and I don't have any water Pokémon, and Davis seems to have gotten lost in that forest!"

"What do we do…what do we do?…"

"Nothing! You fools! Lugia go and grab our prize!" Lugia flew downwards toward Aven, as Kari and Mimi watched helplessly from the shore. Then from the forest a combination of a Hydro pump attack and a Thunderbolt attack slams into Lugia. It screams in pain and falls into the water. Davis, Lugia and an Electabuzz came running out from the forest.

****

Debuting Pokémon: Pikachu, Electabuzz

****

Featured Pokémon: Lapras, Absol, Lugia, Bayleef

****

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon, just this fic.

Preview: Operation- Save Lugia pt. 2

The battle contiues to save Luiga! Will the little Lugia get his mother back? Stay tune.


	20. Operation: Save Lugia! Pt 2

Holy crap! I'm such a lazy girl . Sorry for the wait for the next chapter, and just a little info. This is the same Lugia mom and child from the anime. Kari started her journey about a few months after Ash did. Enjoy!

****

Ch. 19: Operation- Save Lugia! Pt. 2

Lugia resurfaced and flew out of the water again and confronts her child. Little Lugia started calling out to her. The mother looked angrily at her child, thinking he was an opponent and starts attacking him. The mother sends multiple Aeroblast attacks at him, and he just kept calling out to his mom, while dodging the beams.

"That little Lugia is going to get himself killed!" said Mimi.

"He just wants it's mother back, he'll do whatever it takes to get her back." said Kari. Electabuzz jumps into the fray and sends a Thunderbolt attack at the mother. Lugia yells in pain and splashes a Hydro Pump attack back at Electabuzz, the electric current following the water trail. Electapuzz was stunned and wasn't able to move it's body at all. Lugia seems to be unable to move as well, but had some feeling in her body. Little Lugia flies up to her with concern, but she just backs away from him and uses Aeroblast. Little Lugia dodges attack, but staying close to her.

"What are you doing, you fool! Ignore that little pest and get that Absol!" Oldan points to the spot where Aven was, but he wasn't there. "Hey, where did the Absol go?" Oldan started looking around. He sees a Dragonair pulling it back to shore. Davis had sent out his Dragonair to retrieve Aven.

"Davis! You timing couldn't have been better." said Mimi. Davis gives the thumbs up as Dragonair drops Aven near Kari. Kari walks over to Aven.

"He's been knockout, but he seems to be ok." said Kari.

"Good to hear." said Davis, he calls back Electabuzz.

"No, no no! I'm going to get that Absol! Men attack!" Oldan ordered his Grunts to capture Aven. They all charged down the shore, running right to Aven.

"Dragonair, use Twister!" Davis ordered. Dragonair roars, a twister appears and blew them all far out at sea. Oldan was holding onto to the rails so he himself wouldn't be blown away.

"Grr Damn you! Lugia eliminate this loser!" ordered Oldan. The mother started to fly towards Dragonair as little Lugia followed her. The mother got there first and started attacking Dragonair. Dragonair extends her earwings and flew up to join Lugia. Dragonair dodges to the left and right avoiding the Aeroblasts while attacking back with Ice Beam. The Grunts were slowly making their progress back to the submarine.

"aw man, once they get back, we'll really have some trouble!" said Mimi.

"Then what are you guys waiting for?" yelled Davis. "Go and destroy the Dark Ball while I distract Lugia!"

"Oh right!" said Mimi and Kari at the same time. Little Lugia joins the battle and kept using head butt slamming into his mom's chest. Kari and Mimi sneaked to the side of the submarine, with Espeon and Pikachu. Lugia finally hits Dragonair with her powerful wings and Dragonair falls. Lugia sends a Hydro Pump attack, at Dragonair but Little Lugia changes the attack's direction with it's Hydro Pump.

"Dragonari! Get up there and help Lugia!" yelled Davis. Lugia was charging for another attack, when little Lugia head butts her again. The mom was furious. She use Aeroblast on him. Little Lugia was hit squarely in the chest, but tries to stay a float. He started to call for his mom again, though in deep pain.

"Lugia! It's no use, we just got to give Kari and Mimi time to destroy the Dark Ball!" said Davis. Little Lugia looked to Davis but then flew towards his mom again. Mom Lugia just kept attacking her child but the child stayed strong and tries to dodge all the attacks. He was slowly getting tired as he continues to call for his Mom. "Dragonair! Dragon Rage!" Dragonair spitted flames at Lugia. The attack hits, and Lugia counters with an Aeroblast. Dragonair dodges the attack and uses Dragon Rage again. The mom dodges and attacks with Aeroblasts again. Dragonair falls back, as a large hole appears on the sand but starts attacking again. The mother dodges the attack and charges for another Aeroblast when Little Lugia head butts her yet again. The mom whacks him with her tail out of irritation. Little Lugia shook it's head and went in for another attack. Davis looks to see where the girls were and saw them on the submarine. "Hurry up, you two…" he said.

Kari and Mimi reached the top looks to see Oldan was distracted and looking the other way. They've been like this for quite a while, figuring out how to get the Dark Ball out of Oldan's hand.

"Ok, Espeon, use Psychic and bring the dark ball to us." whispered Kari. Espeon's eyes glowed as the Dark ball glows. It slowly went up and out of Oldan's hands. Oldan was too preoccupied with Davis and the little Lugia to even notice. He was having too much fun watching the fight go on.

"Do, they think they stand a chance against Lugia? They're never going to win as long as I have the dark ball." Oldan looks at his dark ball, when he realizes it was gone, and saw it floating above him. "what the!" he grabs the dark ball and pulls it back down.

"Yoo-hoo!" came a voice in front of him. It was Mimi. She waves and points down in front of him. Oldan looks down and sees a Pikachu. It uses Thundershock.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" It shocks Oldan and he drops the Dark ball, it started rolling off the edge of the submarine.

"Grab that ball!" said Kari as she and Espeon went to grab for the ball. Kari nearly got it when a Fearow flew past her and grab the ball.

"fearow!" Fearow dropped the ball into Oldan's hand.

"Nice try, girls." he said. Mimi slams into Oldan and the balls drops into Pikachu's hands.

"Thundershock the ball!" ordered Mimi.

"No!"

"Pika…." Oldan gets Mimi off of him and he pushes Pikachu out of the way. The ball starts rolling around the submarine.

Meanwhile Little Lugia was getting exhausted after a continuous attack of Aeroblasts from his mom. He kept trying to call it's mom back. The mother seem to have gotten tired too, she wasn't shooting as much as she was before. Little Lugia slowly flies to it's mom. The mom was watching Dragonair who was cautiously circling around her. She didn't notice her child was right underneath her. Little Lugia coos softly to his mom, and pats her with his wing. The mother snapped and head butts him. Little Lugia falls hard to the ground. He was now too tired to fly anymore.

"Lugia!" Davis runs over to it. "Lugia, you've done your best, but your mom's not listening." Dragonair attacks with Ice beam, but the mother stops Dragonair with a huge Aeroblast attack. The beam hits Dragonair before she could even use Ice beam. Dragonair fell next to Davis, knockout. The mother Lugia roars with fury and charges for one final Aeroblast at Little Lugia and Davis. Little Lugia whimpers, Davis held onto him. "Don't worry, we'll get through this…" the Mother was about to attack when it stopped. Davis and Little Lugia watched as the mother begins to flail around in the air. It was fighting against the Dark Ball's control.

"Grab the ball Fearow!"

"Fear!"

"Thundershock, Pikachu!" Pikachu shocks Fearow and flies off in another direction. Kari jumps and grabs the ball.

"Break the ball with Psychic!" she ordered.

"Espeon!" Espeon sent a psychic blast at the Dark Ball, it started to crack.

"Tyranitar, knock that Espeon off it's feet!" Oldan sent out his Tyranitar and it sends a powerful tackle on Espeon. Espeon was hurt badly by the attack, and falls into the water.

"Espeon!" Kari calls to Espeon, when Fearow grabbed the Dark ball. "Oh no!"

Meanwhile, the mother Lugia was flying around, wailing like mad.

"Come on you can do it Lugia!" said Davis. Little Lugia calls to his mom that she can do it too. The mom looks to see who was calling and sees her child. The mom growls. "Come on, you've gotta fight it…" thought said Davis. Little Lugia slowly walks to it's mom. The mother was panting from exhaustion and lands. Little Lugia runs to it's mom. The mom roars.

Fearow drops the ball back into Oldan's hands. "You younger generations will never learn, respect your elders, or you'll get a major spanking!" Kari and Mimi stared at him.

"We're not babies!" said Mimi.

"Whatever," said Oldan.

Tyranitar and Fearow were poise to attack, while Mimi and Kari tried to figure out how to get out of the situation. Suddenly the dark ball begins to give out static, it started cracking even more.

"What's going on!" Oldan watches as the Dark Ball finally breaks and falls apart. "The Dark Ball broke? But why?" Oldan looks to Lugia and saw her cuddling her child. It had fought off the Dark Ball's spell.

"Looks like your plan backfired, Oldan!" said Davis. "You may have had control of it's parent, but nothing controls the relationship between a mother and her child." The mother looks to Oldan enraged. The grunts had reach the submarine at that moment.

"grrr, Team Rocket retreat! For now!" said Oldan. He pushes Kari and Mimi off the subamrine and went inside, the grunts followed. Pikachu jumps off as the submarine dived underwater, carrying a very angry empty handed man.

****

Debuting Pokémon: Dragonair, Fearow

Featured Pokémon: Electabuzz, Lugia, Absol, Pikachu, Espeon, Tyranitar

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just this fic

Preview: The Trip back to Olivine City

After a ravenous night, things are finally starting to look up for everyone, except everyone starts crying when Lugia and little Lugia give each other a farewell. Then our trio comes across a familier sailor, who offers them all a ride back to Olivine City! YAY! And what's with the ringing! Stay Tune.


	21. UPDATE ON POKEMON THE LOST EXPERIMENT

**UPDATES ON POKEMON THE LOST EXPERIMENTS**

**Hey Everyone, I have an announcement to those who have been following this series and those who are just picking up.**

**No, this is not stating that I've stopped writing the fic. I'm still working on it ever so slowly, but I just had to stop uploading them onto It just made me feel like I was under the pressure of making sure I can keep updating every week. If I kept going, my story would feel rush and uninteresting. I need time to really think about what I'm writing as I've been noticing mistakes here and there as I re-read, revise and write this. **

**Progress on the fic has been slow lately but rests assure that I'm still continuing this fanfic. So please be very patient with me as I try to get this story completed. Thank you everyone! Taisa**


End file.
